Si no Fuéramos tan Diferentes
by HatsuneMegurine
Summary: Luka está perdidamente enamorada de Miku, pero hay un problema... ella es menor de edad. MikuxLuka Two-Shot.


**Advertencia: puede tener algunas escenas violentas**

Los Personajes de Vocaloid no me Pertenecen

* * *

 **Si no Fuéramos tan Diferentes**

Hoy todo parecía estar tranquilo… excepto en la habitación de cierta pelirosa…

Se escuchaba como esa persona, con la respiración sumamente agitada, gemía al momento de mover sus dedos que estaban en su zona más sensible, mientras que pronunciaba el nombre de una persona en especial.

En esa habitación solo estaba ella…

Después de soltar un grito contenido por la almohada, retiró sus dedos que estaban bañados de un líquido transparente.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la mano que aún portaba ese líquido. Enfrente de ella había un espejo con el cual miraba su reflejo; toda despeinada, gotas de sudor en el rostro, completamente enrojecida. Se notaba que había tenido un orgasmo.

— Luka… estás mal — le hablaba a su reflejo.

Luego de lavarse los restos que tenía en sus dedos, decidió mejor ir a darse una ducha para quitarse completamente los rastros de sudor del cuerpo.

Entró a una ducha que era de una puerta corrediza transparente.

— ¿qué diría de mí… si supiera lo que hago… pensando en ella? —

El agua caía cubriendo completamente su escultural cuerpo, deslizándose por su piel hasta caer en el suelo.

Giró la perilla, deteniendo la circulación del agua, y salió a buscar algo con que secarse.

Entro a la habitación, terminando de secar su larga cabellera rosada con la toalla que había encontrado, para buscar algo de ropa para ir a su trabajo. Se puso una blusa blanca, un pantalón de oficinista color negro, y por último unos zapatos rojos.

Terminó de secarse la poca humedad que tenía con la secadora de cabello, acomodándoselo con las manos para que le quedara perfectamente, haciendo relucir su cabellera de diosa.

Tomó su bolso y las llaves del departamento para luego salir y cerrar dicho lugar.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, su mente solo pensaba en aquella persona que hacía que sus palpitaciones se descontrolaran.

— ¡ya deja de pensar en ella! — se reprendía a sí misma — ¡tiene quince años! —

Levantó su mano libre, ya que en la otra sostenía el bolso, y se abofeteó a sí misma.

— ¡tú tienes veinticinco años, y ella tiene toda una vida por delante en la cual tú no estás incluida! — hablaba para sí misma en lo que sus propias palabras de dolían.

Estaba enamorada de esa chica de pelo aguamarina.

Aunque sea muy joven, no se podía controlar, ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía. Apenas estaba en primer grado, y la pelirosa al verla por primera vez se enamoro de un flechazo.

La conoció el día anterior, cuando fue a visitar su antigua escuela donde se había graduado.

FLASHBACK

Estaba recorriendo los pasillos, mirando a todos lados, asombrándose al ver tantos recuerdos de su adolescencia.

Fue justo en ese lugar donde la vio; estaba de espaldas a ella, guardando sus cosas en el casillero, mientras que la pelirosa la observaba detenidamente. Algo en ella había llamado su atención, tal vez sea su aura de inocencia, su hermoso cabello aguamarina atado en dos coletas, su piel que se veía tan delicada. Con tan solo verla una vez ya podía decir un millón de cosas sobre esa chica, aunque necesitaba saber algo que de repente se volvió lo más importante… su nombre.

La peliaqua sentía que alguien la estaba observando, por lo que le daba miedo darse vuelta y encontrarse con esa persona.

Se empezaba a acercar a paso lento hacia la menor, mientras que sus pasos era el único sonido que resonaba en el lugar, ya que estaba vacío.

Con cada paso que escuchaba se asustaba aun más, se quedó congelada en su lugar hasta que sintió que esa persona estaba justo atrás de ella a solo unos centímetros. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

— hola —

Su corazón se detuvo al oír palabras provenientes de esa persona, era la voz de un ángel, y pudo reconocer que se trataba de una mujer. No sabía si moverse de su lugar para salir corriendo o darse la vuelta para saludar a una desconocida. Al final optó por la segunda opción, aunque no muy convencida ya que pensó que no era la mejor opción.

Lentamente, y aun con miedo, empezó a voltearse en dirección a la persona que le había hablado. Sus ojos de encontraron con los de esa persona a la vez que ella la miraba fijamente cruzando sus miradas.

— ho-hola, ¿n-nos conocemos? — preguntó tímidamente la peliaqua.

— no, solo te saludé porque quería saber una cosa de ti —

— ¿q-q-que cosa? — ya le estaba empezando a volver a dar miedo esta situación.

— tu nombre — respondió con una cálida sonrisa, lo que hiso que la menor se tranquilizara — aunque si no quieres decírmelo entenderé, después de todo soy una completa desconocida, jeje —

— ¿y para qué quieres saberlo? — cada segundo que pasaba se iba relajando aun mas, no le parecía que tuviera malas intenciones.

— simple curiosidad — respondió como si nada.

— jaja, eso no te lo cree nadie, ¿acaso le preguntas su nombre a cualquier desconocido? — ella misma se sorprendía al tomarle tanta confianza tan rápidamente.

— Mmn… tal vez —

— jaja está bien, te lo diré, me caíste bien, pero con una condición —

— ¿qué condición? —

— que me digas el tuyo primero —

— trato hecho, mi nombre es Luka —

— okey, Luka, ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿eres una alumna? o ¿una profesora?, nunca te había visto —

— haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿no crees? —

— eres mala —

La peliaqua hiso un tierno puchero que le pareció tan pero tan adorable a la pelirosa que provoco un ligero aumento de su temperatura corporal. Ya estaba teniendo pensamientos indecentes con la menor.

— ¿cuántos años tienes? — preguntó la pelirosa

— quince, dentro de poco llegaré a los dieciséis — ¿quince? parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba.

— te vez de catorce años — dijo la pelirosa al momento mover su mano como midiendo la estatura de la peliaqua.

— ¿y qué?, ¿tiene algo de malo? — preguntó molesta, cruzándose de brazos, apartando la vista, haciéndose la ofendida. No le gustaba que mencionaran su estatura ya que siempre se burlaban.

— claro que no, de hecho así te vez muy linda —

Luka no pensó sus palabras, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojó en la menor. En cambio la pelirosa se puso roja de pies a cabeza.

— m-me r-refiero a q-que como e-eres muy joven t-te vez bien a-así — trataba de corregirse lo más rápido que posible, aunque se le entendía poco lo que trataba de decir ya que se trababa al pronunciar lo primero que le se le ocurría, además de que lo que intentaba corregir se había escuchado algo raro.

— y tú cuántos años tienes? — preguntó la peliaqua cambiando de tema ya que lo de recién había sido un poco incomodo.

— em… t-tengo veinticinco — respondió no tan sorprendida por el notorio cambio de tema. Le agradecía internamente por haberlo hecho.

— ¿enserio?, te vez de diecinueve —

— jeje, g-gracias, creo — respondió nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

— me dirás a qué viniste a esta escuela? —

— … hee… — lo había olvidado completamente — a ver déjame pensar — puso una pose pensativa tratando de hacer memoria — ha, sí, ya me acuerdo — dijo al momento de prenderse la lamparita arriba de su cabeza.

Actuaba muy extraño, pero los gestos que hacía le parecían muy graciosos a la menor.

— entonces dime —

— solo vine a visitar mi antigua escuela donde me gradué —

— …ya veo… — luego de esa simple respuesta ambas quedaron en silencio, y lo peor era que solo estaban ellas dos en ese enorme lugar — ¿quieres que te acompañe a dar una recorrida? —

— n-no es necesario, puedo sola, aun recuerdo un poco el lugar, igual gracias —

— vamos — dijo al momento de tomarla de la mano — ven, yo no tengo nada que hacer y no me molestaría acompañarte — empezaron a caminar por los pasillos tomadas de las mano.

La pelirosa al sentir como su mano tenía contacto con la delicada piel de esa chica un chispazo de corriente eléctrica le recorriendo todo el cuerpo en una milésima de segundo provocando el aumento instantáneo de temperatura en su cuerpo.

— Luka, ¿estás bien? — preguntó deteniendo su caminata.

— ¿p-porqué lo p-preguntas? —

— tu mano… esta temblando —

Luka miró su mano, era verdad, estaba temblando demasiado.

— ¿tienes fiebre? —

— n-no —

— pero tu cara está muy roja — puso su mano en la frente de la pelirosa, lo que empeoro la anormalidad de su temperatura — estás ardiendo, ¿segura que estás bien? — ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por ella.

— s-sí, e-estoy bien —

— … sígueme — dijo la peliaqua volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

— ¿a-a donde me llevas? —

— a tomar agua para que sientas mejor —

Siguieron caminando hasta que la menor se detuvo enfrente del baño de mujeres.

— vamos, entra —

— ¿p-podrías hacerme un favor? —

— ¿cuál? —

— espérame aquí, quiero entrar sola —

— …está bien — respondió arqueando una ceja no entendiendo por qué le había pedido eso.

Luka entró y fue directo al lavamanos. Giró la llave del agua y junto sus manos formando una cuchara para tomar un poco. Volvió repetir el proceso, solo que esta vez utilizó el agua para lavarse el rostro.

— Luka… debes calmarte… es una chica — se hablaba a sí misma, apoyando las manos a ambos lados del lavamanos — ¿por qué me pasa esto? — sentía un pequeño hormigueo en su zona íntima — ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué me hace sentir a sí? — empezaba a imaginar a la pequeña, acostada en un cama, con Luka encima, haciéndole cosas indecentes — solo tiene quince años — volvía a mojar su rostro una y otra vez para que esa "calentura" se le fuera, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

— Luka, ¿está todo bien? — preguntó preocupada después de haber tocado la puerta.

— sí, ya salgo — respondió secándose con la manga de la blusa que tenía puesta.

Terminando de secarse, salió y vio a la menor que se encontraba algo preocupada.

— ¿qué pasa? — preguntó la pelirosa ya que la menor la observaba detenidamente.

— me tenías preocupada —

— tranquila, estoy bien — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque le pareció un poco raro que este preocupada.

— de acuerdo, ¿aun quieres recorrer el lugar? —

— sí —

— entonces vamos — volvió a tomar la mano de la mayor y la guio hasta su salón de clases.

Era una chica muy enérgica, además de que tomaba confianza muy rápido de las personas… o… ¿solo será así con Luka?

— oye, ¿no eres muy joven para estar aquí? —

— me adelantaron un año por mi cociente intelectual —

— oh… eres una nerd —

— ¿qué dijiste? — se detuvo en seco y la miró con una mirada amenazante que le causo escalofríos.

— n-nada — puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego de volver a cruzar por los pasillos, entraron a uno de los salones.

— aquí es donde asisto a clase —

— me acuerdo de este lugar, aquí es donde estuve los dos primeros años, ya que como no había espacio para tantos alumnos nos mandaron al mismo — dijo la pelirosa soltándose del agarre de la menor para luego ir a uno de los pupitres — este era mi lugar favorito — dijo al momento de sentarse en la fila que estaba casi al fondo, alado de la ventana — siempre que me aburría en clase miraba por la ventaba — observaba el paisaje que no había cambiado en nada — todo está igual — un pequeño recuerdo le había llegado a la mente al ver el gran árbol que estaba afuera, algo que ella había dejado en su último día de clases .

— hay algo ahí? — preguntó curiosa apareciendo de la nada alado de Luka mirando lo mismo que ella.

— h-he? n-no nada, no es no es nada — se puso nerviosa ante esa pregunta.

Se levantó y fue directo a la salida.

— e-esperame — dijo corriendo atrás de la pelirosa para alcanzarla — ¿a dónde vas? —

La mayor no respondió nada, solo guardo silencio mientras seguía caminando.

Ya habían salido del aula, ahora estaban en los pasillos.

— ¿me dirás a donde vamos? — la menor solo la seguía, caminando a lado de ella.

Luego de no obtener ninguna respuesta, decidió mejor quedarse callada y solo seguirla.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al patio de la escuela, además ese era el lugar que se veía atreves de la ventana.

Luka siguió derecho hasta que se encontró de frente a un gran árbol.

Ya que era grande daba mucha sombra, era un lugar perfecto para sentarse y relajarse.

La pelirosa lentamente levantó su mano y la coloco de forma delicada sobre la corteza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

La menor solo se quedó parada a unos metros de distancia, observando sorprendida y a la vez confundida por lo que veía.

Abrió sus ojos y levantó la vista tratando de ver algo que estaba en la parte alta del árbol escondido entre las ramas.

Pudo ver que aun estaba ahí.

La menor se percató que Luka estaba observando algo con detenimiento, y eso provoco que también mirara a la parte alta del árbol, buscando lo que la pelirosa estaba viendo. Tubo que acercase ya que las hojas que estaban en las ramas no dejaban ver nada. Se coloco alado de Luka y al fin pudo ver eso que estaba ahí arriba entre las hojas del árbol.

— tú lo hiciste? —

— … sí… —

— es la primera vez que lo veo, y eso que siempre vengo aquí —

Era verdad, fue la primera vez que lo vio. Estar debajo de ese árbol era como su santuario de tranquilidad, donde en ocasiones se ponía a leer aunque las clases hubieran terminado. Siempre pensó que ese árbol tenía algo especial que llamaba su atención, aunque no sabía que era, pero también pensaba que algún día obtendría una respuesta, y parece que ese día… había llegado.

En la parte de arriba del árbol había una inscripción que decía "Luka y …" además de que esas palabras estaban adentro del dibujo de un corazón.

— ¿no se supone que tiene que haber dos nombres? — dijo mirando a Luka.

— sí… pero no había encontrado a esa persona — deshizo el contacto con el árbol, mientras que ella solo bajó la vista al suelo con un semblante de tristeza.

— ¿con qué propósito lo hiciste? — aun estaba un poco confundida por lo que acababa de descubrir.

— para que algún día cuando encuentre a esa persona especial ponga su nombre alado del mío — levantó la vista, cruzando su mirada con la de la menor.

— ¿y has encontrando a esa p-persona especial? — por razones desconocidas se sonrojó al pronunciar difícilmente esas palabras.

— creo que… sí — ambas se miraban a los ojos como si quisieran decirse algo que estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras que una ligera brisa provocaba que el cabello de ambas se movieras delicadamente en sincronía con el viento mientras que el único sonido que había eran las hojas del árbol moverse por la brisa. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, mientras que ellas eran las únicas personas que estaban en ese lugar — pero… no puede ser — eso ultimo lo dijo apartando la vista, rompiendo el mágico momento.

— ¿por qué? — esa pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, dándose cuenta que se estaba involucrando demasiado en temas personales, pero también ¿por qué le contaba todo eso? se suponía que apenas la acababa de conocer y le cuanta como si la conociera desde hace tiempo — lo siento, no debí preguntar eso — pedía disculpas al saber que había tocado un tema delicado.

— está bien, no te preocupes — la miró regalándole una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar un poco a la menor. Vio una vez más al árbol para luego sentarse apoyando la espalda en el árbol — antes solía venir aquí todo el tiempo. Aunque la escuela estuviera cerrada, venía a leer o incluso me quedaba dormida hasta la tarde. Este árbol significaba mucho para mí, me hacía sentir protegida — la peliaqua escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Luka le contaba, no solo porque lo que le contaba sonaba como sí no se lo hubiera dicho a otra persona, sino que también era como escucharse a sí misma — siempre pensé que este árbol tenía algo especial, y yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día me ayudaría a encontrar a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida —

La menor solo observaba fijamente a la pelirosa, no savía que decir, pero era mejor actuar lo más discretamente posible. Fue y sentó a su lado, acto algo extraño que no pasó desapercibido ya que la mayor se puso un poquitín incomoda – ¿esa es la razón por la que pusiste tu nombre? – lo dijo como si nada, mirando al cielo azul.

— sí, lo hice mí último día de clases porque después de mi graduación tendría que irme lejos para ir a la universidad. Luego de varios años de estudios, obtuve un buen empleo cerca de aquí, pero por desgracia ocupaba todo mi tiempo y no pude venir aquí antes, incluso ya había olvidado este árbol —

— ¿y cómo hiciste para poder venir hoy? —

— siempre usaba mis días libres para terminar las montañas de papeles que me dejaban a cargo, entonteces tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder al menos venir aquí aunque sea una vez, además de que esta escuela queda de camino a mi trabajo —

Luka estaba miraba hacia la nada, contando cosas muy personal de su vida a una completa desconocida, pero no le molestaba, de hecho se sentía bien hablar con ella, además que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas pero agradables.

— por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre — dijo digiriendo su vista hacia la menor.

— a-ah, cierto, se me había olvidado — puso tierna sonrisa de disculpas mientras se rascaba la nuca — mi nombre es Miku —

— Miku… "que nombre más lindo" — pensó al saber el nombre de la dueña de su corazón.

La peliaqua nunca pensó que escuchar su nombre le causara un revuelo de sensaciones, haciendo que sus palpitaciones se aceleraran, provocando a que empiece a perder la conciencia. No se estaba desmayando, solo entraba a un estado de inconsciencia dejando de estar en sus cinco sentidos.

— Luka… — pronunció el nombre de la pelirosa de forma inconsciente, mientras que la observaba detenidamente a los ojos como en un estado de trance.

Luka también la miraba a los ojos, mientras que todo volvía a quedar en silencio. Ya no podía aguantar más, tan solo con ver sus hermosos ojos aguamarina le era imposible contenerse.

Apoyó una mano en el pasto entremedio de ambas para sostener su peso e ir acercándose lentamente hacia la menor.

Tenía un debate en su interior entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Miku era muy joven, apenas era una adolecente y lo peor de todo es que es una chica. Nada de eso le importaba ahora, sus intenciones eran simples y claras…

La quería besar…

Miku era otra historia, estaba en un estado de transe absoluto, había quedado hipnotizada completamente por la pelirosa, ya que también empezaba a acercase de la misma forma que Luka lo hacía.

Cada una iba cerrando los ojos a medida que se iban acercando una a la otra, rindiéndose ante la llama que empezaba a crecer en el interior de ambas.

— Miku… — suspiro el nombre de su pequeña princesa antes que la distancia entre las dos fuera completamente nula.

Por desgracia para Luka el sonido de un celular hiso que Miku volviera a la realidad, abriendo los ojos de par en par al igual que la pelirosa, deteniéndose ambas en seco. Parecía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, y ahora se preguntaba ¿por qué estaba tan cerca de ella?, y lo peor, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer?

Luka volvió de forma instantánea a su posición original, aunque con un gran sonrojo que trataba de ocultar mirando hacia otro lado.

Miku no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, trataba recordar cómo es que llegó a estar tan cerca de la persona que acababa de conocer.

— ¿n-no vas a contestar? — dijo la pelirosa al sentir como era observada por la menor.

El celular ya había sonado un buen rato, por lo que Miku decidió mejor ignorar lo que había pasado para luego tomar el celular y contestar la llamada.

— ¿hola? —

— _hija, donde estas?, ya es muy tarde_ _—_

— lo siento mamá, es que me quede en la escuela después de clases —

— _cariño, sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola, puede ser peligroso_ —

— descuida, no estoy sola, estoy con… una amiga — miraba a Luka que se sorprendió al oír eso.

— _está bien, pero regresa pronto que ya es muy tarde_ —

— de acuerdo, adiós —

— _adiós, y ten mucho cuidado_ —

Corto la llamada para luego volver a mirar a Luka que se hacía la desentendida mirando un avión que pasaba como si fuera algo impresionante.

— Luka… —

— ¿q-que? — aun no se atrevía a volver a mirarla

— tengo que irme, mi mamá llamó y quiere que vaya a casa —

— oh… tan pronto? — dijo un poco deprimida.

— ¿q-qué d-dijiste? — aunque había hablado bajo, Miku logró escucharla.

— n-nada, nada — dijo muy nerviosa haciendo señas con las manos — em… ¿quieres que te acompañe? —

— si pudieras hacerlo me harías un gran favor —

— ¿he? ¿por? —

— es que mi mamá se preocupa mucho por mí, pero si me viera llegar a casa con alguien responsable digamos que ya no estaría taaan preocupada y me daría más libertad —

— … entendiendo… entonces vamos — se levantó rápidamente para luego extender su mano a Miku y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Salieron de la escuela caminando tranquilamente, pero lo malo era que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper el silencio. Antes de salir hicieron una parada para que Miku tomara unas cosas de su casillero, aunque solo eran libros.

— "Luka qué demonios estabas a punto de hacer?" — la pelirosa se reprendía internamente, tratando de analizar lo que le iba a hacer a la pobre chica de coletas si no hubiera sonado ese condenado celular — "¿cómo diablos se te acurre pensar en hacerle ese tipo de cosas a una niña?, ¡maldita pervertida!" —

— Luka, ya llegamos — dijo repentinamente despertando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.

— ¿he? ¿tan rápido? — miraba a todos lados tratando de averiguar cuantas calles habían caminado.

— ella es mi mamá — señalo a la mujer de cabellos aguamarina que estaba en la puerta de la casa.

A Luka le incomodo un poco ver a la madre de Miku, pero pensó en ir a saludarla ya que recordó lo que la menor le había contado.

Ambas se fueron acercando a la peliaqua mayor hasta que estuvieron a solo unos pasos de distancia.

— Miku, sabes que no gusta que me mientan —

— ¿he?, ¿de qué hablas? —

— inventaste esa historia para que no me diera cuenta de que te castigaron y ahora la profesora te vino a traer porque eres una niña irresponsable —

— … ¿¡que!?, no, espera, ella no es… —

— no soy su profesora — dijo riéndose un poco al ver a la pequeña en apuros.

— entonces, ¿quién eres? —

— ella es mi amiga con la que te dije que estaba cuando hablamos por celular —

— así es, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, es un gusto conocerla – extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

— oh, entonces disculpe por el malentendido — completo el saludo estrechándole la mano — mi nombre es Mika Hatsune, soy la madre de esa pequeña princesa — habló sonriente mirando a Miku.

— ¡m-mamá! — estaba completamente roja de verguenza.

— le pido disculpas por haberse tomado la molestia de traerla a casa —

— no es ninguna molestia —

— ¿quiere pasar? — habló Mika abriendo paso a la casa.

— no, gracias, ya debo irme —

— mamá, ¿me dejarías a solas con Luka un momento por favor? —

— claro hija. Adiós, fue un gusto conocerla — luego de eso, entró a la casa, dejándolas solas.

— …g-gracias por acompañarme —

— no fue nada, además vivo cerca de aquí —

— t-te v-volveré a v-ver? —

— tal vez, todas las mañanas paso por la escuela al ir a mi trabajo —

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron al oír esas palabras ya que podría volver a verla.

— espérame un segundo, ahora vuelvo — dijo entrando a su casa corriendo tan rápido que parecía volar.

— aquí espero — lo dijo muy tarde porque Miku ya había entrado a la casa.

Luego de unos dos minutos salió con algo en sus manos

— ten — le dio el libro que había traído — ¿te gusta leer? —

— sí, mucho — tomó el libro con ambas manos.

Era una novela romántica que Miku había leído muchas veces una y otra vez sin cansancio.

— me gusta esa historia, ojala que a ti también te guste —

— gracias — habló dedicándole una sonrisa a la menor que solo se sonrojó.

— …em… b-bueno, ya tengo que entrar, a-adiós — se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

— adiós —

Luego de eso, Miku cerró la puerta, dejando a Luka completamente sola.

La pelirosa caminó a paso rápido hacia su apartamento, ya que tenía que hacer una cosa que trató de ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar, dejó el libro sobre la mesa junto con las llaves del lugar, para luego ir directo a su habitación. Se despojo de sus zapatos y de su blusa antes de adentrarse entre las sábanas.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas pora que no dejaban entrar la luz del Sol que ya estaba desapareciendo.

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, hasta que se empezaron a escucharse gemidos provenientes de cierta pelirosa que cada vez eran más audibles.

— M-Miku… ah… — gemía al momento de pronunciar con voz temblorosa el nombre de la chica que había conocido hace menos de veinticuatro horas — ahh… ¡ahhh! — cada vez gritaba aún más fuerte al ir introduciendo sus dedos en su intimidad. Tuvo que ponerse la almohada en la boca ya que sus gemidos de placer eran tan altos que los vecinos la podrían escuchar.

Pensaba solo en la pequeña Miku, que con solo recordar su tierna sonrisa le aumentaba la temperatura corporal haciendo que los gemidos sean más difíciles de silenciar.

— ¡M-Miku! ¡ahhh! — no logró callar sus gritos de placer por lo que puede alguien la haya escuchado.

Mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, después de haber llegado al orgasmo, pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, y peor, en quien estaba pensando cuando lo hiso.

Al día siguiente, el despertador sonó provocando que Luka se levantara de mala gana.

Miraba hacia la nada, pensando en que volvería a ver a la causante de sus sueños húmedos.

No fue buena idea recodarla mientras estaba en la cama ya que su temperatura volvió a aumentar e inconscientemente puso la mano entre sus piernas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mientras caminaba por las calles, camino a su trabajo, pudo divisar la escuela que estaba en la ruta de su camino. Hiso una pequeña parada para ver si la encontraba con la vista ya que a esta hora recién ingresaban a la escuela. Se podía ver a los alumnos que estaban en la entrada esperando a que se abran las puertas.

No encontró a quien estaba buscando.

Quería verla, aunque fuera una persona que apenas conocía, ya sentía que la extrañaba.

Se resignó al no tener éxito en encontrarla por lo que se dio la vuelta para irse a su trabajo.

— ¡Luka! — fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser arroyada, y no literalmente, por un par de coletas aguamarina.

— M-Miku — dijo en el piso, ya que la menor le saltó encima dándole un fuerte abraso, haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

— te extrañé mucho — decía alegre mientras la abrasaba aún más fuerte.

— y-yo… también te extrañé… — fue lo último que dijo antes de corresponder el abraso.

La posición en la que estaban era un poco comprometedora ya que Miku tenía su rostro en el pecho de Luka. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, por lo que se levantó completamente sonrojada. Ayudo a Luka a ponerse de pie, mientras que se limpiaba los restos de polvo de la ropa.

— perdón, creo que exageré un poco – habló nerviosa frotándose la nuca

— solo un poquito — ambas rieron ante ese comentario.

— ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos — señalo a un grupo que no estaba muy lejos.

Ambas se dirigiendo a donde estaba ese grupo donde hablaban entre sí.

— hola — saludo sonriente a los que dijo que eran sus amigos.

— hola Miku — y todos pusieron sus ojos sobre la pelirosa como si fuera de otro planeta — ¿quién es? —

— ella es una amiga… muy especial — al decir lo último se puso un poco roja, algo que les pareció extraño menos a la pelirosa ya que prefirió no darle importancia.

— ¿y tiene nombre? — preguntó la rubia más baja de estatura que Miku.

— mi nombre es Luka —

— ¿cuántos años tienes? —

— veinticinco — al decir su edad no les sorprendió tanto ya que era más alta que los demás.

La rubia la miraba de pies a cabeza como si estuviera analizándola. De la nada la tomó del brazo alejándola de los demás.

— Rin qué haces? — preguntó Miku.

— nada, solo tengo que hablar una cosa con Luka —

Para ser tan bajita tiene mucha fuerza, la arrastraba como si fuera de papel.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que no escucharan la conversación, la soltó, mirándola con una cara que le puso la piel de gallina a la pelirosa.

— ¿qué es lo que quieres con Miku? —

— ¿he? ¿d-de que estás hablando? — se puso nerviosa al saber a qué se refería.

— ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? —

— n-no sé a qué te refieres — miró a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida.

— no creas que no me di cuenta como la miras — la señalo con el dedo como tratando de intimidarla — Miku es la persona con el corazón más puro e inocente que he conocido. No permitiré que le hagas algo que la lastime —

— ¿¡qué!? ¡jamás la lastimaría! — nunca creyó que en tan poco tiempo una persona le callera tan mal.

— sí claro — habló con total sarcasmo — tu sabes que son dos personas del mismo género, ¿cierto? —

— s-sí —

— ¿y también sabes que solo tiene quince años? —

— s-s-sí —

— bien, porque si llegas a tocarle aunque sea un pelo… lamentaras haber nacido — tronaba sus nudillos como una advertencia — voy a decirte una cosa más que espero que graves en tu cabecita hueca… ella tiene novio — señalo al peliazul que habla con Miku.

Luka sintió eso como si le arrancaran el corazón.

— ¿n-novio? — miró hacia donde Rin le estaba señalando.

— bueno no exactamente, pero él está loco por ella, además de que es un buen chico y nunca le haría daño a alguien —

Con esas simples palabras -no exactamente- sentía que aún tenía una esperanza. Le fue inevitable que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

— creo que ya es hora de irme o llegaré tarde a mi trabajo — miró la hora en el celular que sacó del bolsillo — despídeme de Miku y dile que lo siento que se me hace tarde — empezó a correr, dejando sola a Rin.

— ¿a donde fue Luka? — preguntó Miku acercándose.

— a su trabajo que se le hacía tarde —

— ah, ya veo — se entristeció un poco al saber que la pelirosa se había ido.

— ¿te pasa algo? —

— no, nada — negó, aunque su rostro decía lo contrario — volvamos con los demás —

Llegaron a donde estaba un chico de pelo rubio, al igual que Rin ya que era su hermano gemelo, y también había otro chico pero con el cabello azul, Kaito.

— oigan ya es hora — el rubio señalo la puerta de la escuela.

— entremos — dijo la peliaqua yendo a dirección a la entrada.

— em… Miku… ¿podemos hablar? — el peliazul tocó con los dedos el hombro de Miku para llamar su atención.

— ¿de qué? —

— nos podrían dejar a solas? — esa pregunta fue para los gemelos.

— sí, nosotros nos adelantaremos — Rin se llevó a su hermano a rastras, agarrándolo del cuello del uniforme que tenía puesto, hasta que entraron a la escuela, dejándolos completamente solos.

— ¿qué pasa Kaito? — ya se estaba preocupando.

Luka pudo llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, por lo que no tuvo que pasar por el regaño de su jefe, y mejor, porque así él no tendría una escusa para hablarle ya que ese pelimorado siempre intenta coquetearle, y eso solo la pone de malhumor.

En su puesto de trabajo la esperaba lo de todo los días; una pila de papeles que llega hasta el techo. Pero ese era su trabajo, no podía quejarse porque fue lo que eligió, además de que el sueldo es sumamente generoso.

Se tiro con cansancio sobre la cilla, que estaba frente de la computadora, y alado estaba la odiable pila de papeles.

Dejó volar su imaginación por unos momentos.

— ¿estaría mal si la invitara a salir? — hablaba sola, mirando hacia la nada — no, esa es una pésima idea, tal vez se asuste y piense mal de mí — se reclinaba sobre su cilla — tengo que hacer algo… ¿¡en que estoy pensando!? — de decía a si misma volviendo a la realidad — será mejor que olvidé eso y piense en otra cosa — decía empezando con su trabajo.

Así pasó el resto del día, pensando en aquella personita que alborotaba sus pensamientos. Le fue inevitable dejar de pensar en cómo hacer para que acepte salir con ella.

Al llegar la noche terminó su turno de trabajo, pero se llevó una gran cantidad de papeles para terminarlos en su apartamento.

Era peligroso caminar en la noche, pero Luka se sabía defender por sí sola. Cuando estaba en la escuela siempre se defendía sola de los brabucones, haciendo parecer a ella la brabucona y por eso que de vez en cuando terminaba en dirección. Luka es una persona pacífica, solo usa los puños como defensa. Todo porque sus padres la llevaron a distintos lugares a donde aprendería a defenderse por sí sola así no se preocuparían tanto por su seguridad.

Luego de al fin haber llegado a su apartamento, dejó la pila de papeles junto con su bolso y tiro las llaves sobre la mesa del living "la típica tirada de llaves sobre la mesa".

Se recostó sobre el sofá, mirando al techo, pensando lo mismo de todo el día.

— ya sal se mi cabeza — decía agarrándose el cabello con ambas manos.

El sonido de su estomago rugir le indicaba que tenía hambre, no había comido nada en todo el día, por lo que fue a prepararse algo rápido antes de irse a dormir.

Terminando con su platón de ensalada de atún, fue a darse una ducha, y por último, a acostarse en la suavidad de su cama.

Le era difícil conciliar el sueño, tenía es su cabeza la imagen de Miku hablando con el chico cabello azul... tenía miedo de perderla.

— tal vez sea más feliz con él — decía con dolor en sus palabras — además de que es alguien de su misma edad — cada cosa que decía era como una puñalada que se daba a sí misma —… si no fuéramos tan diferentes… — cerró los ojos al tiempo que se le escapaba una lágrima, deslizándose hasta caer en la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó por los pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana ya que le daban justo en la cara.

Había algo extraño, pero no sabía que era.

— maldición, me quede dormida — se levantó de golpe de la cama.

Parece que inconscientemente había apagado el despertador y siguió durmiendo. Por esa razón ahora se está vistiendo lo más rápido posible.

Terminó de arreglarse un poco el cabello, aunque seguía notoriamente despeinada, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Por suerte, no olvidó tomar su bolso y las llaves, incluyendo el celular.

Aún había algo que se le estaba olvidando.

Cruzó la calle donde está la escuela de Miku, pero no había nadie.

— quizá ya debe estar en clase — dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Según la hora estaba llegando tres horas tarde.

— seguramente Gakupo disfrutara verme arrodillada pidiéndole que no me despida — dijo justo cuanto entró por la puerta del edificio.

Parece que aún no se daba cuenta.

— ¿a dónde se fueron todos? — miraba para todos lados, buscando a alguien, pero no encontró a nadie. Miró por uno de los pasillos y vio a un hombro limpiando los pisos — oiga, disculpe —

— ¿qué necesita? — dijo amablemente antes de quedar embobado por la belleza de Luka.

— ¿en donde están todos?... oiga reaccione — chasqueo los dedos para que le prestara atención a ella y no su cuerpo.

— … he? ¿qué decía? — preguntó después de haber vueltó a la realidad.

— que en donde están todos? —

— Mmn… no sé, supongo que en sus casas — se rió por la pregunta.

— ¿de qué habla? —

— ¿sabe qué día es hoy? —

— … — intentaba hacer memoria. Sacó su celular y ahí se dio cuenta de todo — hay no es cierto — se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano — ¿hoy es sábado? —

— así es —

— …bueno, gracias por la información — se despidió y salió del edificio — soy una completa distraída. Por esa razón me lleve los papeles el viernes, así los terminaba el fin de semana. Soy una tonta — se decía a sí misma — ya que estoy aquí, antes de encerrarme en mi apartamento y terminar la montaña de papeles, daré un pequeño paseo por el parque —

Fue a la banca a sentarse solo por un momento, desconectándose de todo, pero le era imposible despejar su mente. Mientras más intentaba olvidarla más la recordaba.

Pensaba como en decirle lo que sentía, como declararle sus sentimientos, como hacer para que no la rechace. Pero había otros problemas más grandes que esos, recordó lo que le dijo Rin, era difícil aceptarlo, pero tenía razón… no pueden estar juntas.

— si me alejo de ella tal vez la olvidé — hablaba sola mientras miraba al cielo — no, eso es ser una cobarde — se tapo la cara con ambas manos — tal vez… si le digiera que yo… —

— hola Luka — escuchó una voz que la pelirosa reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

Lentamente fue retirando las manos de sus ojos. Ya sabía quién era, pero no era nada bueno estar cerca de esa persona. Si sigue estando cerca puede que no pueda controlarse y termine por saltarle encima.

Cuando sus ojos ya recuperaban la visibilidad, pudo ver que enfrente de ella había un ángel, un ángel con cabello aguamarina atado en dos coletas.

— "es más linda de lo que recuerdo" — pensó al ver la tierna sonrisa de Miku.

— Luka, ¿estás bien? — pasaba su mano enfrente de la cara de la pelirosa para ver si aún estaba viva. Tal parece que había quedado embobada al verla.

De forma delicada tomó la mano de la menor con sus dos manos mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿q-qué haces? — preguntó ante la extraña actitud de la mayor.

— Miku… hay algo que tengo que decirte… — ni ella sabía de dónde sacaba el valor — es algo muy importante que necesito decírtelo — parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido — Miku… quiero decirte que tú… me g… — se interrumpió así misma al ver a alguien atrás de Miku que no había visto — ¿p-por qué él está aquí? — preguntó mientras soltaba la mano de la menor.

— ¿he? — se dio vuelta para ver al peliazul — ah… sí… bueno… él… — se puso nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca — me invito a salir… y yo… le dije que sí —

Nunca había escuchado tales palabras que le dolieran tanto en su vida.

Kaito era ese peliazul que miraba hacia otro lado totalmente distraído. Estaba viendo a una heladería.

Luka quedó como hielo que se rompía en mil pedazos al ver que su Miku tenía una cita alguien que no era ella.

El ver a Kaito de la mano de Miku le destrozaba el corazón, sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz con la chica de sus sueños.

Se supone que ahora tendría que estar tranquila, ahora que está con alguien ya no está la posibilidad de que tenga problemas si tuviera algún tipo de relación con Miku…

Pero no…

Ahora la atormenta la idea de que hubiera pasado si se lo habría dicho antes. Ya no tiene una razón para seguir cerca de Miku.

Se levantó de la banca y se fue como si nada, dándole la espalda a la menor.

— Luka… — le llamó la atención, haciendo que se detuviera — qué era lo que tenías que decirme? —

— nada — respondió fríamente sin darse la vuelta — ya no tiene importancia — nuevamente empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a la única persona que había logrado tocar el fondo de su corazón. Procuro no darse la vuelta para que no notara las lágrimas de dolor que trataba de contener antes de quebrar en llanto.

Al llegar a su apartamento, cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que resonó en todo el edificio, tirando su bolso y las llaves a cualquier lado como si ya nada tuviera importancia.

Terminó por arrodillarse en suelo, apoyando las manos en dicho lugar. No pudo contener más su llanto y empezó a dejar salir libremente las gotas de angustia al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente su puño. Golpeaba repetidas veces el suelo, dejando marcas de sangre y lágrimas tratando de buscar la calma de alguna manera.

— soy una idiota — dijo con decepción en sus palabras, dando otro golpe al suelo — ¿por qué no se lo dije cuando tuve la oportunidad? ¿¡por qué!? — gritó dando otro golpe, dejando caer otra lágrima.

Ya no se escuchaban golpes, solo el llanto desconsolado de Luka que parecía no tener fin. Su mano por suerte no tenía fracturas, pero sí estaba muy lastimada, aunque parece que ahora no le importa absolutamente nada.

Se levantó del suelo y fue a buscar el botiquín para curarse la mano. Lavó los restos de sangre con agua y desinfectante, para envolverse la mano con una venda.

— ¿ahora qué? — habló deteniendo su llanto, dando otra vuelta al vendaje — ¿nunca signifiqué nada para ella? — terminó de vendarse la mano.

Miró a un costado y vio el libro que le había dado Miku, ¿por qué le daría un libro a una desconocida?

Se acercó y lo tomó con ambas manos como si fuera el único recuerdo de ella. Al abrirlo pudo ver que caía un papel al suelo que estaba dentro del libro. Era extraño, ¿por qué le daría un libro con un papel adentro?

Tomó el papel, lo abrió y lo leyó.

 _Te preguntarás por qué había un papel adentro del libro…_

 _Solo quería decirte que me alegro de haberte conocido, eres una persona muy interesante y misteriosa que me gustaría mucho conocer mejor._

 _De Miku para Luka._

Se quedó sin palabras al leer el mensaje que le había dejado y lo peor es que pareciera tener un doble sentido.

— solo son alucinaciones mías — dejó el papel sobre la mesa, pero el libro aún lo tenía en la mano — hoy no estoy de humor para trabajar — miraba el libro — ya sé a dónde ir —

Se cambió la ropa y busco las llaves que había tirado para luego salir de su apartamento e ir a su único lugar donde podría dejar de pensar en la pequeña Miku.

Caminó con el libro debajo del brazo, hasta que llegó a la escuela. Estaba cerrado, pero ella ya sabía cómo entrar. Solo tenía que escalar el muro como lo hacía cuando era adolecente. Luego de llegar al otro lado, fue hasta donde se encontraba el lugar perfecto.

Ya era medio día, por lo que el Sol estaba en su punto máximo.

Fue a sentarse debajo de la sombra del árbol, apoyando la espalda y flexionando las piernas para que pueda apoyar el libro.

El libro le resulto… se podría decir… genial. Nunca se imagino que a Miku le gustara el drama/romance. Era un poco raro que se trate de dos chicas.

El Sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, por lo que mejor decidió irse. Mañana seguiría leyéndolo. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero ahora tenía la escusa de que le robaron y tenía su mano lastimada como prueba. El lunes le diría a su jefe que tiene incapacidad para trabajar por lo que tendría que darle una semana libre para que se recupere.

Desde que entró a trabajar en ese lugar pensaba que Gakupo "su jefe" no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza además de aire. Siempre se preguntaba cómo llegó a ser jefe de algo. Luego descubrió que cuando se trataba de negocios él era alguien muy responsable y serio, pero cada vez que Luka pasaba cerca se convertía en un tonto embobado que dejaba un rastro de baba a su paso que solo la seguía como un perrito.

Igual eso no le importaba, solo las veces que intentaba acercársele, pero Luka solo lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Aunque dejara de actuar de esa manera no saldría con él, no le ve nada que le llame la atención.

En toda su vida nunca encontró ningún atractivo a los hombre, pero eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que tampoco le gustaban las mujeres…

Pero todo eso cambio el día que conoció a cierta personita que le provocaba sueños húmedos.

Tenía algo que la atraía como un imán que aunque estuviera del otro lado del mundo siempre la encontraría.

Era mejor mantenerse distanciada de Miku por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se le pasara la "calentura" así dejaría de verla como si fuera un lobo hambriento que ve un cacho de carne.

Luego de haber salido de la escuela, volvió a trepar el muro y fue directo a su apartamento a descansar un poco, además de que tenía que cambiar el vendaje de la mano.

Había tenido gran avance en la lectura del libro que Miku le había dando, la historia la atrapó completamente dejándola con ganas de seguir, pero ya era suficiente, mañana que era domingo seguiría con la lectura y obviamente volvería al mismo lugar.

En el apartamento dejó el libro en la mesa y fue directo a darse una ducha. Se quito sus ropas, incluyendo el vendaje de la mano, y entró abajo del agua. Le fue difícil bañarse con la mano lastimada, pero se la arreglo muy bien para que no le doliera.

Salió de la bañera y volvió a poner otra venda en su mano. Se puso algo de ropa para luego ir al living a mirar un poco de televisión. Se sentó con fatiga en el sillón y tomó el control del televisor para prenderlo.

— ¿qué estará haciendo? — preguntó al aire mirando hacia la nada.

En la puerta de la casa de Miku, estaba ella y Kaito.

— la pase muy bien hoy, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo — habló tímidamente el peliazul.

— gracias a ti, necesitaba salir para despejar mi mente —

Kaito estaba muy nervioso ya que tenía pensado darle un beso a Miku.

Empezó a acercársele un pequeño paso a la vez, estando cada vez más cerca de ella.

Miku estaba percibiendo lo que Kaito quería hacer, no sabía si rechazarlo o no, tenía que decidirse pronto.

Al final tomó una decisión, y esperaba no arrepentirse por lo que iba a hacer…

Besó a Kaito…

Luego de uno segundos se separó de él.

Le pareció un poco extraño ese beso, no sintió ninguna sensación… solo un profundo vacio que pareciera crecer en su interior.

— nos vemos el lunes en la escuela — dijo Kaito alejándose de ella, despidiéndose con la mano.

— adiós — dijo Miku antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Kaito fue camino a su casa dando saltos, mientras que Miku fue a su cuarto caminando normalmente.

— vaya vaya, parece que mi pequeña Miku tiene novio — dijo su padre en forma de burla.

— he?, ¡no!, él no es mi novio —

— entonces por qué lo besaste? — tal parece que vio cuando le daba un beso.

— … em … yo … — a decir verdad ni ella sabía por qué lo hiso. No sentía absolutamente nada por Kaito.

— no la molestes — dijo Mika dándole con un periódico en la cabeza a su esposo — no vez que la averguenzas? —

— ¡ay!, bueno ya entendí — se sobaba la zona adolorida — solo preguntaba —

— no preguntes lo que no te incumbe — miraba de forma amenazante.

Eso demostraba quien manda en la casa Hatsune.

— Miku entonces ya tienes novio? —

— oye pero si acabas de decir que… — no pudo terminar la frase ya que Mika le lanzó "la mirada" haciendo que quedara con la piel blanca de miedo.

— mamá, papá — miró a ambos — no quiero hablar de eso. Con su permiso voy a mi habitación — subió las escaleras yendo a la planta alta de la casa donde se encontraba su cuarto.

— ves, te dije que no preguntaras cosas personales, ahora no nos dirá nada — regaño a su esposo.

— claro, lo que digas — habló con tanto sarcasmo que se notaba a kilómetros.

En el cuarto de Miku, la menor se tiró sobre su cama de dos plazas como si fuera un trampolín haciendo que rebotara un poco. Quedó con la cara en la almohada al tiempo que daba un grito de frustración.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando con la vista en la techo.

— ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? — hablaba consigo misma — ¿hay algo de malo conmigo? — agarró al almohada y se la puso en la cara para dar otro grito — necesito poner mis ideas en orden — retiró almohada de su rostro — y ya sé a dónde ir. Pero ya es muy tarde. Mejor iré mañana —

— hija, baja en veinte minutos que la cena ya va estar lista — dijo Mika al otro lado de la puerta.

— está bien, ya bajo — le respondió desde su cama.

— siempre dices eso y terminas olvidándolo o quedándote dormida —

— esta vez no pasará —

— entendido — después de eso volvió a la cocina.

Miku dio un gran bostezo, pensando en lo aburrido que fue el día. No quiso decírselo a Kaito porque pensó que eso sonaría un poco cruel, además de que hicieron todo lo que él quería hacer. No le preguntó ni una vez a ella que quería hacer.

El único momento en donde la pasó casi bien fue en la heladería, le gustaba el helado, pero no era como para quedarse todo el día como quiso Kaito. Ahora empezaba a odiar los helados.

Se acomodo mejor en la cama, aunque le pareciera que se le estaba olvidando algo, hasta que le empezó a dar sueño y se quedó dormida.

— ¡MIKU! — se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que la menor se callera al suelo del susto.

— ya voy ya voy — se levantó del suelo, pero aún estaba adolorida.

Bajó hasta la mesa donde encontró a sus padres que la estaban esperando. Ya sentía que se aproximaba a un interrogatorio, pero aun así no lograrían sacarle información.

Al día siguiente, se levantó de la cama al sentir la luz del Sol entrar por la ventana que chocaba con su rostro.

Hoy no tenía clases, pero igual iba a ir la escuela. Había dormido bastante, ya era casi mediodía, pero igual para eso son los fines de semana.

Luego darse una ducha, se puso unas zapatillas, una camisa blanca y una falda muy corta de color negro con bordes de mismo color que su cabello al cual ató en forma de dos coletas, no le gustaba las faldas largas, le parecían incómodas. Lo que tenía puesto era muy similar al uniforme que usaba para ir a la escuela.

— ¿Miku?, ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó su padre que miraba la televisión.

— voy a dar un paseo — dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

Abrió la heladera para sacar la jarra de jugo y un puerro que se le antojo comer. Se sirvió en un vaso el jugo y guardo la jarra en la heladera. Era un desayuno medio raro.

Luego de que terminó con su "desayuno", salió de la casa, directo a su escuela.

¿Quién va a la escuela un domingo?, pues esa persona era Miku. Pero no iba a clases, eso sería aún más raro. Solo iba a relajarse debajo del árbol que estaba en el patio de la escuela. Siempre iba ahí cada vez que vez que necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo lo demás y tener un momento de tranquilidad, además de que no habría nadie que la molestara ya que la escuela un domingo es un completo desierto.

Después de haber caminado unas pocas calles, llegó al lugar a donde asistía a clases todo el año. Trepó el muro con mucha facilidad como si fuera una gata que salta. Destacaba mucho en los deportes de agilidad y por esa razón le ponían de apodo Miku alias "La Neko". No le gustaba ese apodo, pero sus supuestos amigos le decían que le quedaba perfecto, que ese sobrenombre la describía exactamente igual a como era. Pero aún así no les guardaba rencor, ella no era ese tipo de personas que sienten odio por los demás. Solo es una persona amable y alegre que cuando se emocionaba por algo actúa un poco hiperactiva. Verla triste o deprimida era algo muy extraño.

Luego de que llegó al patio de la escuela fue directo al árbol que se encontraba ahí. Estaba en la parte del fondo de la escuela por lo que ahora tenía que doblar en la esquina.

Al llegar a donde estaba el dichoso árbol, vio a la persona que justo menos quería ver… o… ¿todo lo contrario?

— ¿Luka?, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó acercándose a la pelirosa.

Luka quedó perpleja al oír la voz de Miku. Pensaba que solo eran ilusiones auditivas, así que no le prestó atención y siguió con su lectura como si nada.

— oye, ¿por qué no me respondes? — se empezaba a acercar aún más.

— "solo es mi imaginación, solo es mi imaginación" — pensaba repetidas veces tratando de seguir con su lectura.

A Miku le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo, mientras que se ponía enfrente de Luka que tenía la cara en el libro.

Puso sus manos en la parte de arriba del libro y de un tirón se lo sacó — ¡Luka! — le gritó en la cara.

La pelirosa solo se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta que no era una ilusión, Miku estaba frente a ella.

— ho-hola Miku — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿qué haces aquí? —

— eso te pregunto a ti — estaba molesta.

— … yo… s-solo vine a… "creo que no es buena idea decirle que vine aquí para dejar de pensar en ella"… vine a leer el libro que me diste — dijo haciéndose la inocente.

— ¿solo a eso? — no se creía que solo a leer el libro que ella le dio... — …espera… ¿es el libro que yo te di? — miraba el libro de punta a punta.

— s-sí —

— y te gustó? — dijo deteniendo su emoción de que Luka estuviera leyendo su libro.

— …mucho — respondió sinceramente aunque un poco sonrojada.

Miku abrasó el libro mientras daba saltos de alegría de forma muy infantil. Eso no fue buena idea estando cerca de Luka que ya empezaba a imaginarse cosas con la pequeña.

— Miku… ¿por qué estás aquí? — habló para tratar de detenerla antes de que la pelirosa pierda la cordura y le salte encima.

— he?, ah, sí… — le devolvió el libro poniéndolo es sus manos, hasta que notó algo que no había visto — ¿¡que te pasó en la mano!? — se sobresalto al ver la mano lastimada de Luka.

— em… solo tuve un pequeño accidente — daba una sonrisa traviesa, moviendo la mano como si no le doliera, pero sí le dolía — no es nada… q-q-q-q-qué estás haciendo? —

Miku se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la pelirosa y tomar con sus dos manos de forma muy delicada la mano vendada de Luka, pasándola por su propia mejilla, haciendo contacto con la comisura de los labios de la menor.

Luka quedó como piedra al sentir como sus dedos rosaban los labios de Miku, que solo tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando salir una lágrima que caía sobre el vendaje. Al final terminó por darle un pequeño y cálido beso en la mano, como tratando sanar la herida.

— ¿aún te duele? — preguntó mirándola a los ojos, soltándole la mano.

— …n-no… — Luka ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación tan rara, Miku se veía tan indefensa que si no pasa algo pronto no se podría controlar.

Al final ese algo que Luka esperaba…

Nunca llegó…

Su mano que estaba lastimada ya no le dolía, por lo que la acercó hasta Miku y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla.

Lo que iba a hacer le respondería muchas preguntas; ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de ella?, ¿Miku sentiría lo mismo?, ¿qué reacción tendría la menor?, ¿qué pasaría después?

Esas y muchas preguntas más se agolpaban en su cabeza cada vez que se acercaba más a su tentación… su pequeña tentación...

Luka se acercó aún más al rostro de la menor, tanto que podía sentir su respiración… ¿agitada?, junto con el aroma a menta de su largo cabello aguamarina.

Miku no movía ni un musculo, estaba en estado de shock al ver a Luka acercársele de esa forma. Solo cerró los ojos al sentir como Luka ponía los labios sobre los suyos…

La estaba besando…

El besarla se sentía tan bien que usaba toda su voluntad para que ese simple beso no pasara a mayores.

Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que podía oír sus latidos, sus mejillas ardían tanto que quemaban, su mente estaba en blanco al sentir el sabor de lo prohibido. Todas esas sensaciones eran la prueba de lo que sentía por ella era verdad, no era solo algo pasajero, en verdad estaba enamorada de Miku… la pequeña Miku Hatsune.

Había soñado con unir sus labios con los ella millares de veces y ahora que por fin cumple ese sueño que parecía inalcanzable no se comparaba en nada en ahora poder sentir los labios de la menor; tan cálidos y suaves.

Luka abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que parecía ser un… ¿gemido? proveniente de la menor que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Después varios segundos sin que Luka deshiciera el contacto, tuvo que terminar el beso para que ambas pudieran respirar.

La menor no hiso ningún movimiento, no correspondió el beso… pero tampoco lo rechazó, tenía la mente en blanco al no saber que pensar de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Luka se levantó, tomó el libro y se fue de ahí, dejando sola a Miku que aun parecía no reaccionar.

Escaló el muro para salir de ahí y se fue en dirección a su apartamento al cual no saldría en todo lo que quedaba del día.

Miku de apoco empezaba a reaccionar; acercó su mano hasta su boca, colocando dos de sus dedos en sus labios.

— …Luka… —

La pelirosa al llegar a su apartamento dejó las cosas que traía consigo en la mesa. Fue a sentarse al sillón para tratar de analizar qué iba hacer ahora.

— supongo que ya sabe lo que significa ese beso que le di — hablaba sola mientras miraba al piso — creo que ya no me queda otra opción que decirle… decirle lo que siento — solo se quedó en ese lugar, encogiéndose de hombros por lo que tenía pensado hacer —… Luka… estás mal, ¿qué dirían las demás personas si supieran que sientes cosas por una chica que para colmo es menor de edad? —

Ahora pensaba que había otro problema mucho más grande. Aunque Miku la aceptara no dejarían que estén juntas, pero aun así tenía que decírselo.

En todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo podría siquiera verla a la cara. No sabía que debe estar pensando ahora Miku de ella. Tal vez en este momento esté odiándola y ni quisiera querría volver a verla.

Al día siguiente, a Luka no le fue necesaria la ayuda del despertador ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estaba muy preocupada por la respuesta que Miku le daría.

Hoy tenía que ir a su trabajo, pero solo a avisar que no podría trabajar por su mano lastimada.

Mientras iba camino a su trabajo, tenía que hacer una parada en la escuela para hablar directamente con Miku.

Al llegar la busco entre la multitud de alumnos que había, pero no la encontró.

Se quedó esperándola hasta que las puertas del establecimiento abrieron indicando que ya tenían que entrar, pero aún así no apareció.

Luego de unos minutos antes de que volvieran a cerrar las puerta… vio a Miku.

Luka fue directamente hacia ella que caminaba a paso lento cabizbaja.

— Miku… — la llamó, a lo que la menor se detuvo, pero aún no la miraba — ¿podemos hablar? —

La peliaqua solo siguió con su camino como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.

Luka sintió un mal presentimiento, parecía que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

Entro a la escuela dejando a la pelirosa completamente sola.

Se sentía mal de que ahora ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra.

Luka se fue del lugar, después hablaría con ella ya que la esperaría al horario que sale de la escuela.

Después de haber ido a su trabajo, le dieron la semana para que se recuperara tal y como ella lo había pensado.

Fue devuelta a la escuela de Miku a esperarla para que pudieran hablar. Aunque la ignore tenía que al menos escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Faltaban horas para que abran las puertas, pero aun así se quedaría a esperarla, además de que así tendría mucho tiempo pensar en cómo decirle lo que le iba a decir.

Pensaba en cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, en qué pasaría si la aceptaba o la rechazaba. Tenía que prepararse para cualquier posible respuesta que Miku le diera.

Así pasaron las horas, pensando y pensando, hasta que al fin… llegó el momento.

Abrieron las puertas de la escuela y al instante una oleada de alumnos salió corriendo como si fuera una fuga de prisión. Después de esperar unos minutos más, al fin apareció Miku.

A Luka le temblaban las manos de la preocupación y la impaciencia a medida que se acercaba a la menor. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse, mientras que sus palpitaciones se volvían aun más rápidas de lo normal, hasta que vio a Miku que no estaba sola, si no que estaba con alguien tomados de la mano. Se le detuvieron las palpitaciones al verla con ese chico al cual ya había visto antes cuando la menor le dijo que tenía una cita con él.

— M-Miku — la llamó haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara — ¿podemos hablar solo un momento? — pidió algo triste al verla con Kaito.

— Kaito… adelántate, luego te alcanzo — lo soltó de la mano, y el peliazul solo asintió, dejando a ambas solas — ¿de qué quieres hablar? — preguntó fríamente, preocupando aun más a Luka.

— tengo que decirte algo que desde hace tiempo he querido decírtelo — tomó aire armándose valor — desde que te vi me pareciste una chica muy linda… y a causa de eso… he tenido pensamientos lujuriosos contigo… pero con el tiempo puedo ver esta sensación… era algo más… mucho más intensa — bajó la mirada no siendo capaz de verla a la cara — intente olvidar lo que siento por ti… pero por más que lo intentara no pude… Miku… tú… me gustas… — cerró los ojos al pronunciar la última palabra como si esperara un golpe — l-lo siento… pero tenía que decírtelo. Aunque nos conocemos hace muy poco se que lo siento por ti es sincero... yo te amo —

Miku no se esperaba tal confesión de la pelirosa.

— …Luka… no sé qué decirte… — tenía la vista en el suelo, hablando de una forma que le quitó todas las esperanzas a la mayor.

— s-solo dime lo que sientes — preguntó volviendo a levantar la vista.

Miku sabía que la respuesta que le daría ahora era muy importante, que puede cambiar la vida de ambas, así que esperaba que lo que iba a decir…

Sea lo correcto…

— …Luka… yo… no… yo no te amo… — soltó finalmente mirándola a los ojos — lo siento… pero yo no te amo. Además de que somos personas con vidas muy diferentes no siento nada por ti — se veía firme y decidida ante la respuesta que le dio a la mayor.

Luka se había preparado para ese tipo de respuesta, pero aun así, el dolor en su pecho se volvía insoportable, sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

— …entiendo… — bajó la vista al suelo hablando de forma muy dolida que hacía sentir mal a Miku.

Se dio la vuelta y fue distanciándose de la menor que solo veía como se alejaba ella… y de su vida…

— Luka — se acercó hasta la pelirosa — ¿p-podemos seguir siendo amigas? — preguntó preocupada.

La mayor aun no se daba vuelta para verla a la cara, además de que ser solo amiga de la persona que hace que te desconozcas ti mismo es algo casi imposible. Si no puede verse a sí misma como solo su amiga no es buena idea estar cerca de ella.

— no se… tengo que pensarlo… — no dijo más y se fue, dejando sola a Miku.

La menor solo se quedó en ese lugar, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder — quisiera poder decirte la verdad —

Luka caminaba por las calles, sin rumbo alguno, yendo a un lugar indefinido. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

— tengo que alejarme de aquí — detuvo su caminar, cambiando de ruta para ahora ir directo a su apartamento.

Luego de llegar a su apartamento, cerró tan fuerte la puerta que todo los que vivían en ese edificio la escucharon.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hasta caer en el piso. Puso las manos en su rostro tratando de detener las lágrimas que parecían no cesar.

Después de unos minutos, no sabiendo en realidad cuanto tiempo pasó, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

No se sentía con ánimos de atender, ni siquiera para saber quién era, pero como esa persona seguía insistiendo se levantó de no muy buen humor.

Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta para ver quién era.

— …¿M-Miku?... — retrocedió un paso, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro — ¿q-qué haces aquí… y c-cómo supiste donde vivo? —

— Luka… ¿p-por qué lloras? — preguntó muy preocupada al verla en esas condiciones.

— ¿qué es lo que quieres? — habló con tono firme, apartando la vista a un costado.

— s-solo quería preguntarte si… ¿v-vendrías a mi fiesta de c-cumpleaños? —

— ¿por qué? —

— s-significaría mucho para mí si pudieras ir —

— ¿y por qué?, solo soy alguien que conociste hace menos de una semana —

Cada respuesta que daba sonaba aun más fría.

— lo sé… p-pero… —

— lo siento pero no creo que pueda ir — Luka parecía otra persona, nunca había actuado de esa manera. No dijo más y solo cerró la puerta… pero no pudo, Miku estaba deteniendo la puerta — Miku no hagas esto más difícil… solo vete —

— Luka solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte — sonada desesperada.

La mayor trataba de cerrar la puerta pero Miku no la dejaba. Luka empezaba a ejercer aun más fuerza, haciendo que la menor, ya que era más débil, cediera.

Miku al final usó toda su fuerza y con ambas manos empujó de una vez la puerta haciendo que se abra completamente.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta la mayor y la abrasó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Luka… no me odies… por favor — pedía entre sollozos, abrasándola aun más fuerte.

— Miku… suéltame — pedía antes de que la muralla que había creado entre las dos se derrumbara.

La menor no hiso caso, solo se aferró aun mas a la pelirosa.

Sus manos que estaban a ambos lados temblaban al estar levantándolas con la intención de alejar a Miku de ella, pero al final solo las usó para abrasar a la menor.

— perdón, no debí hablarte de esa manera, yo nunca te podría odiar — deshizo el abraso para mirarla con una cálida sonrisa — te prometo que iré — dijo limpiándole el rastro de lágrimas.

— ¿d-de verdad? — habló un poco emocionada.

— sí, y por cierto ¿qué día es? —

— el viernes —

— bueno, regresaré a tiempo para tu cumpleaños —

— ¿r-regresar? —

— s-sí, necesito tiempo para ordenar mi cabeza —

— ¿a dónde iras? —

— iré a visitar a mis padres y a mi hermano —

Miku pareció haberse deprimido nuevamente al escuchar que Luka se iría.

— r-regresa pronto — pidió con una tierna mirada.

— no te preocupes, volveré con tiempo de sobra —

Después de eso, ambas ya no sabían que decir, ahora solo se miraban una a la otra.

— y-ya tengo que irme, Kaito debe estar esperándome —

— oh… está bien — dijo un poco triste — te veré cuando regrese —

Luka la acompañó los pocos centímetros hasta la puerta, para que luego de que saliera la menor la cerrara.

Al salir, y antes de que Luka cerrara la puerta, se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como una forma de despedirse.

Luego de "despedirse" salió corriendo del lugar dejando sola a Luka.

Al reaccionar, después de su mini estado de shock, cerró la puerta y fue directamente a su habitación a preparar una pequeña maleta para su pequeño viaje.

Solo empacó un poco de ropa para los días que estaría en la casa de sus padres.

Fue a la estación del metro que no estaba muy lejos, sino que a solo a unas seis calles de distancia.

En la estación, todo el lugar estaba infestado de gente; la mayoría eran alumnos de escuela o personas de negocios. Luego de esperar el tren por un buen tiempo al fin llegó. Entró y fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos libres alado de la ventana. Tuvo suerte de que fue una de las primeras en entrar ya que encontró lugar para sentarse. Luego de unos segundos el tren se llenó completamente.

El viaje sería un poco largo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada por que cuando iba a la escuela siempre utilizaba este medio de transporte.

Calculando el tiempo del viaje llegaría al atardecer/noche.

Los pocos días que estaría en la casa de su infancia le servirían mucho para tratar de olvidarla. Descartó la idea de ir al árbol que estaba en la escuela porque había la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con Miku y eso no sería nada bueno.

Miraba por la ventana, viendo el recorrido del tren, pensando en algo que no tenga ni la más mínima importancia, tratando de remplazar todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre Miku. Pero por más que lo intentara infinidades de veces no lo conseguía, solo se hacía más difícil. Si seguía pensando en ella solo se lastimaría aun más.

Luego pasar por varias paradas al fin llegó a la suya.

Ahora solo tenía que caminar unas cinco calles más para llegar a su antigua casa y poder ver a sus padres y a su hermano que hace tiempo que no veía.

Todo lugar que veía le traía muchos recuerdos, pero nada lograba suplantar el recuerdo de la tierna e inocente sonrisa de Miku. Ya no sabía qué hacer para solucionar ese asunto.

Después de caminar por cinco calles, pudo divisar una gran casa de color blanco.

Esa era su casa.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien abriera.

— espere un segundo, ya le atiendo — se escuchó a una mujer del otro lado de la puerta. Después de unos pocos segundos se escuchaba como le quitaba el seguro a la puerta y luego ir abriéndola — ¿qué necessss… — se le trabó la lengua al ver quien estaba frente a ella — ¡LUKA! — gritó emocionada al tiempo de abrasarla fuertemente.

— m-mamá, me asfixias — trataba de soltarse del agarre de su amorosa madre que era muy parecida a ella.

— tanto tiempo sin verte hija —

— n-no me dejas respirar — ya casi pedía auxilio.

— oh, perdón, es que me emocioné mucho al verte — la liberó para que pudiera respirar — ven, pasa, pasa — decía muy emocionada abriendo paso a la casa.

— ¿y papá?, necesito hablar de algo con ustedes — decía entrando a la casa.

— a esta hora él debe estar volviendo del trabajo, ya no debe tardar — también entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

— ¿y Luki? — preguntó viendo a los alrededores.

La pelirosa mayor solo sonrió señalando algo que estaba atrás de su hija. Luka se dio vuelta y, antes que pudiera ver que era o quién era, fue tacleada por un pelirosa haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo.

— ¡Luka! — gritó efusivo el pelirosa — hace mucho que quería verte — la abrasaba con más fuerza.

— hermanito, yo también quería verte —

Luki era el hermano menor de Luka, era un año mayor que Miku.

Luego de terminar con su notable entusiasmo, ayudo a su hermana a levantarse.

— has crecido mucho — dijo revolviendo los cabellos del menor.

Tuvo que darles una breve explicación sobre su mano lastimada. Se tranquilizaron al saber que no era nada grave

— ven, te acompaño a tu antiguo cuarto —

— está bien. Madre, cuanto llegue papá me avisas? —

— apenas llegue te diré, seguramente también le agradará verte —

Luka subió las escaleras junto a su hermano Luki que ya se había adelantado algunos escalones. Hace mucho que no veía a su hermana y por eso actuaba de esa forma tan efusiva.

Llegó a su antiguo cuarto y Luki le abrió la puerta para que pueda pasar y ver que todo estaba igual que cuando se fue. Se notaba que había sido limpiando y sin ningún resto de polvo.

Fue y se tiró de palomita sobre la cama.

— no recordaba que fuera tan cómoda, todo está igual a como lo dejé — miraba el resto del cuarto para ver que sus cosas no habían sido cambiadas de lugar. Se emocionó al ver lo que estaba entre la almohadas — el señor pescado aun esta aquí — abrasó al atún de peluche de tamaño real.

— Luka — su hermano la llamó, acercándose a ella — me alegro de que nos hayas visitado. Sé que debes estar cansada y quieres estar sola, pero… ¿podríamos hablar? —

— ¿de qué quieres hablar? — decía mientras jugaba con el peluche como si fuera una nave espacial.

— pensé que hablar de esto con papá y mamá no era buena idea — se sentó en el borde de la cama — y tal vez tú me entiendas mejor —

Luka escuchaba que por la forma en la que hablaba su hermano se trataba de algo importante, por lo que ahora dejó de lado el peluche y puso toda su atención en lo que le iba a contar.

— dime, si es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar cuentas conmigo — fue a sentarse alado de él.

— l-lo que pasa es que…—

Luki le contaba cual era su problema, diciéndole lo que pasaba, cuál era su situación.

Luka quedó casi con la boca abierta de la impresión.

— … ¿c-cómo se llama… él? —

— preferiría no decir su nombre, pero tiene tu misma edad — hablaba tímido, jugando con sus dedos — no sé si estaría bien decirle lo que siento, realmente no se qué hacer —

Al parecer sentía cosas extrañas por una persona que desde principio de este año entró en su vida y no podía dejar en pensar en esa persona, además de que era difícil ya que de la persona de la se había enamorado era de su profesor de literatura. Luki no iba a la misma escuela que su hermana ya que iba a una que estaba más cerca de la casa.

— Luka, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿intentar… olvidarlo? — suplicaba una respuesta.

Ella no podía responder esa pregunta, porque responderle sería como decirle que hacer a Miku ya que su situación era muy similar.

— Luki… — puso una mano en el hombro del pelirosa — lo siento… pero no puedo responderte esa pregunta — lo miraba a los ojos — lo único que puedo decirte es que si en verdad lo amas… la decisión que tomes podría afectarte para siempre. Sea cual sea tu decisión cuentas con mi apoyo —

— gracias — abrasó a su hermana — y tú ya has encontrar a esa persona especial? — preguntó deshaciendo el abraso.

— …sí… — se puso un poco triste por la pregunta — pero… —

— ¡Luka, tu padre ya llegó! — se escuchó gritar a su madre desde la planta baja.

Luka se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando con la duda a su hermano. Bajó por las escaleras y pudo ver a su madre hablando con Luke, su padre.

Luke escuchó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y pudo ver que lo que le decía su esposa no era mentira. Vio a su hija que hace años que no veía.

— hola, papá — terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

— mi pequeña Luka, al fin viniste a visitarnos — se acercó y le dio un pequeño abraso.

— jeje, perdón por eso — dijo nerviosa — vendré a visitarlos más seguido —

— mírate, ya eres toda una mujer — se le limpiaba una lágrima de orgullo.

— padre, hay algo de lo necesito hablar contigo y con mamá — se puso un poco seria al decir esas palabras.

— oh, está bien —

Los tres fueron a sentarse a unos sillones que formaban un circo permitiendo verse entre sí y a la televisión, con una pequeña mesa en medio. Los mayores se sentaron el sillón grande que daba una vista recta al televisor, y Luka se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba a la derecha de ellos.

— ¿de qué quieres hablar? — preguntó curiosa la pelirosa mayor.

— esto… no es algo muy fácil de decir — tragó seco — pero tengo que decírselos —

— Luka, ya me estás asustando — decía su madre preocupada.

— dinos, Luka, puedes decirnos lo que quieras — dijo su padre dándole confianza.

— ¿q-qué dirían… s-si les digiera q-que… m-me g-gusta… u-una c-chica? — le temblaban terriblemente las manos — y q-que a-además… es m-menor de edad… — apenas podía hablar.

Eso que acaba de contarles los dejó sin palabras. Ambos se miraban entre sí para ver quién debería decir algo.

Luka solo miraba piso esperando una respuesta.

— Luka… ¿nos dejarías un momento a solas? — pidió su padre.

— c-claro — se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar a ambos hablar solos.

Esperó durante tres minutos, tres minutos que parecían interminables. Le preocupaba mucho lo qué dirían sus padres acerca de esto, seguramente no debe ser fácil aceptar que su hija sea lesbiana.

— Luka, ven — se escuchó a su madre llamarla.

La pelirosa menor volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, mientras que sus piernas parecían temblar como gelatina. Veía como sus padres tenían una mirada neutra haciendo que se preocupara aun más.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Luke tomó la palabra.

— primero queremos decirte que a tu madre y mí no nos molesta que te guste una chica — dijo Luke tomando la mano a su esposa — además ya teníamos el presentimiento de que eras lesbiana —

— ¿e-enserio n-no les m-molestia q-que me g-guste una chica? —

— claro que no — decía Luke con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿y c-cómo lo sabían? —

— nunca te vimos con algún chico, pero no estábamos seguros… hasta ahora. Pero dejando eso de lado, lo otro sí es un problema —

— ¿ella sabe que te gusta? — preguntó la pelirosa mayor.

— s-sí… pero… me dijo que no siente lo mismo, solo quiere que sea su amiga —

— si ella no te ama no hay nada que hacer, no puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse —

— lo sé… he intentado olvidarla, además esa es la razón principal por la estoy aquí. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Además me ha insistido en que vaya a su cumpleaños. Yo quería decirle que no… pero no pude — miraba al piso encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿qué edad tiene? —

— q-quince, el viernes tendrá dieciséis —

Ambos se miraron preocupados al ver a su hija en un poso en el cual no sería fácil salir. Este problema podría volverse mucho más grande si Luka tuviera un momento de recaída y pueda que le haga algo a la menor.

— ¿c-creen que deba ir al siquiatra? — preguntó deprimida levantando la vista.

Sus padres ya se estaban preocupando mucho al ver como el mundo de su hija se derrumbaba lentamente como un castillo de naipes.

— claro que no, tú no tienes nada de malo para ir al siquiatra — habló la pelirosa mayor con voz firme — pero… si sus padres se enteran de esto… podrías… terminar en prisión —

— entonces… ¿qué hago? —

— Luka, tú ya sabes la respuesta. Si ella solo quiere ser tu amiga, debes intentar serlo, así al menos podrás tener su amistad —

— pero… y si no lo logro?, ¿si no puedo verla solo como una amiga? —

— lo mejor sería que te distanciaras, por el bien de ella y el tuyo —

—… l-lo intentaré… — dijo poco convencida — ¿me podría quedar unos días? —

— puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras — esta vez habló Luke.

— gracias por haber entendido mi situación —

— somos tus padres, siempre hay que apoyar a los hijos —

— ahora que lo mencionan, Luki tiene algo que hablar con ustedes —

Luka llamó a su hermano que estaba en la planta alta.

— ve con ellos y diles lo que tienes que decirles — habló Luka.

— p-pero y si lo toman mal? — hablaba preocupado y nervioso.

— no te preocupes, ya he hablado con ellos —

Luki se tranquilizó un poco al saber que su hermana le ayudaba en este asunto.

La pelirosa subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto dejándolos solos para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

Se acostó con cansancio en su cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas, para tratar de dormir unos minutos. Estaba exhausta, fue mucho estrés para un día.

Luego de que su hermano terminara de hablar con sus padres, fue hasta la habitación de Luka a agradecerle en que le ayudara a tomar una decisión.

Ya era de noche, por lo que la familia Megurine, ahora que estaba Luka, podían cenar todos juntos al igual que antes.

Luka al fin pudo relajarse un poco, al estar con su familia sentía que estaba casi completa, pero la parte que le faltaba… era Miku.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano porque tenía una misión que cumplir; ayudar a Luki.

Luego de que el pelirosa salía rumbo a la escuela Luka lo siguió sin que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. Tenía que vigilar que todo salga bien.

Faltaban solo dos calles para llegar, por lo que ahora Luki dobló en una esquina y Luka lo siguió, pero al llegar… ya no estaba.

— ¿me estás siguiendo? — preguntó una voz atrás de Luka que la dejó paralizada.

— em… jeje… puesss… sí — dijo nerviosa al momento de darse la vuelta con una gota recorriendo su sien.

— para qué? —

— para ayudarte a… bueno… ya sabes —

— puedo solo —

— oh vamos, seguro que ni siquiera le podrás hablar —

— claro que sí podré —

— claro que sí podré — imitaba la voz de su hermano.

— deja de imitarme —

— deja de imitarme — Luka tenía la facilidad de imitar casi a la perfección la voz de otras personas y eso a veces le era útil para fastidiar ya que era muy irritante.

— mn… — se puso a pensar cómo podría ganarle esta discusión — soy un tonto —

— eres un tonto —

— oye eso no se vale —

— oye eso no se vale —

— está bien está bien, tú ganas — dijo derrotado por nocaut — pero vamos yendo que se hace tarde —

Luka rió victoriosa al haber ganado la discusión.

— y cuál es tu plan? —

— primero necesito que me des información —

— ¿qué tipo de información? —

— por ejemplo; ¿hasta qué hora se queda en la escuela? —

— hoy es martes, así que lo tengo en la última hora, siempre se queda unos minutos para revisar unos papeles —

— ese sería el momento perfecto para atacar — se llevó una mano al mentón, poniendo un semblante pensativo — pero… tú sabes que esto tiene que mantenerse en secreto, ¿cierto? —

— ¿por? —

— si la escuela se llega a enterar que tiene algún tipo de relación con un alumno podría perder su empleo, y eso no sería lo peor — advirtió a su hermano.

— eso lo sé… pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa aun más —

— qué cosa? —

— no te acuerdas que te dije que él no sabe que me gusta?, no sé si me aceptará —

— pero me dijiste que casi se besaban —

— … s-solo f-fue un m-malentendido — Luki se sonrojó terriblemente.

— no lo sabrás si no lo averiguas. Pero dejando eso de lado, trata de que nadie se entere, yo te cubriré mientras hablas con él —

Llegaron a la escuela donde las puertas ya estaban abiertas y todos los alumnos habían ingresado.

Luka primero tenía que averiguar qué aspecto tenía ese profesor, Luki no le había dado mucha información.

— Luki, al menos dime su nombre — exigió la pelirosa

— está bien… se llama Mikuo —

En solo un instante le pasó una idea de que ese nombre era muy parecido al de otra persona que conocía, pero no le dio importancia ya que pensó que no podía ser posible tanta coincidencia.

Seguían caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, yendo al lugar a donde se encontraba Mikuo, hasta que se detuvieron por una chica que se puso en medio de su camino.

— ho-hola Luki — habló tímida la castaña de pelo corto.

— hola Meiko —

— ¿q-quién es ella? — miró a Luka

— es mi hermana —

— Luka, un gusto conocerte — extendió su mano para saludarla

— Meiko, el gusto es mío — estrecho su mano completando el saludo — y por qué está aquí?, se ve que no es una alumna —

— vino a ayudarme en un asunto personal. Ahora que me acuerdo, Luka, ya debemos irnos o se hará tarde —

Ambos siguieron caminando, dejando sola a la castaña.

— em… Luki, ¿podemos hablar? — la castaña tocó con los dedos el hombro de Luki para llamar su atención.

— he? — se dio vuelta para verla de frente — pero se me hace tarde — dijo apurado.

— es algo importante — pedía casi suplicante.

Luka, que se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, miraba como esa chica quería pedirle algo a su hermano.

— está bien, pero que sea rápido — decía Luki cediendo a la petición de la castaña.

— ¿p-podríamos hablar a solas? — miró a Luka que solo arqueaba una ceja al ver la actitud de esa chica.

— los dejaré solos, avísame cuando hayan terminado — la pelirosa se alejó lo suficiente para que no la notaran, pero ella sí lo alcanzaba a ver.

Era raro que le pidiera hablar a solas, no solo porque se lo había pedido de esa manera, si no que el lugar estaba lleno de alumnos y a ella no parecía molestarle.

Luka se acercó a una de las paredes y se apoyó de espaldas, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que terminaran de hablar. No lograba escuchar nada de lo que decían por el murmullo que había en el lugar, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que estaban hablando de ella. Podía ver como algunos chicos… bueno casi media escuela (incluyendo chicas), la miraban con un hilo de baba deslumbrados al verla. Incluso los que iban caminando, cuando la veían, se distraían y seguían de largo sin ver por dónde caminaban y terminaban chocándose con todo.

Dejó de prestarles atención para ver a su hermano haber si había terminado hablar con esa chica que parecía tener ciertas intenciones con él. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que la chica salió corriendo, alejándose de él, y parecía estar llorando.

— ¿qué le pasó? — dijo preocupada acercándose a Luki que veía como se alejaba la castaña.

— olvidé que teníamos… una cita —

FASHBACK

— los dejaré solos, avísame cuando hayan terminado —

— ¿de qué quieres hablar? —

— es q-que… ya se a donde podríamos ir en nuestra cita —

— ¿cita? —

— sí… n-no te acuerdas q-que teníamos una cita hoy después de clases? —

Luki había lo había olvidado completamente, por lo que ahora estaba en un gran problema. Debía decirle que no podía ir, incluyendo la razón de por qué había cambiado de parecer. No sería justo para Meiko que la hiciera sufrir solo porque cambio de idea de un día para el otro como si nada. Tenía que decirle de una vez, pero de la manera más sensible, que había otra persona.

— ayer pase todo el día pensando a donde podríamos ir — se mostraba ilusionada — y ya sé cuál sería el lugar ideal —

— Meiko… tengo que decirte algo — buscaba las palabras correctas.

— ¿q-qué cosa? — la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se le borró al instante.

— …hoy… no podré ir… a la cita que acordamos — trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

— s-si quieres podemos ir otro día, no hay ningún problema — su tono ahora era más preocupado.

— quiero decir… que no habrá ninguna cita —

— ¿a q-qué te r-refieres? — se estaba asustando.

— tengo que decírtelo… pero no será fácil escucharlo — no era capaz de mirar a los ojos — hay alguien más —

— ¿q-qué? — no quería creer lo que acababa de oír.

— hay otra persona que me gusta —

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿por qué… — bajó la vista, hablando con voz deprimida.

— Meiko… lo siento, pero… —

—¿¡por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? — gritó, volviendo a verlo a la cara — ¡tanto tiempo estuve enamorada de ti como una idiota y ahora que al fin aceptas salir conmigo me sales con que hay otra persona!? — ya eran visibles lágrimas en su rostro — ¡no quiero volver a verte! —

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— quieres decir que si yo no te hubiera ayudado… ¿habrías salido con ella? —

— …sí… —

Luka ahora se sentía culpable por haber interferido con la felicidad de esa chica.

— pero no te preocupes, solo acepté salir con ella porque intentaba olvidar a ya sabes quién. No sentía nada por Meiko — trataba que calmar a su hermana.

— igual me siento culpable de haber destrozado sus ilusiones —

— es mejor dejar de pensar en eso, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Vamos que se hace tarde — justo cuando dijo eso sonó el timbre indicando que todos los alumnos deberían ir a sus salones — demasiado tarde. Al menos ven y te diré cual es mi salón —

Luki le mostró en donde era que tenía sus clases, y ese sería el lugar a donde tenía que estar en la última hora. Luka le dijo que volvería más tarde para el momento acordado. Hasta entonces daría unas vueltas en el lugar para pasar el tiempo.

Fue a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba un buen libro, y al encontrarlo se quedó leyéndolo hasta que sonó el timbre indicando el receso. Pero decidió mejor no molestar a su hermano, solo se quedó a terminar el libro.

Ya solo faltaba cuarenta minutos para la hora acordada con Luki.

Luego de no comer en todo el día, se compró un sándwich de atún en la cafetería de la escuela, y se lo devoró casi al instante. Fue hasta la azotea a dormir una breve siesta, que por cierto tuvo la suerte de que la puerta no estuviera con candado.

Al terminar de subir el último escalón se acercó hasta la puerta metálica, que estaba un poco abierta, y al poner su mano en la puerta para abrir y pasar al otro lado, escuchó sollozos que provenía del lado de afuera de la puerta.

Se asomó curiosa para ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver que era la misma chica con la que Luki había hablado.

Dio la vuelta con intensión de irse y dejarla ahí sola. Pero recordó por qué estaba así, era su culpa que estuviera llorando y ahora su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, quedando de frente a la puerta metálica, para luego ir a donde se encontraba la chica de cabello castaño.

Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Luka se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó alado de ella.

Meiko al escuchar que alguien se sentó a su lado miró de reojo para ver quién era.

— ¿p-por qué estás aquí? — retiró las manos de su rostro, calmándose un poco.

— ¿te molesta? — preguntó como si nada.

— …n-no… —

Luka solo miraba al cielo, mientras que Meiko solo se quedó cabizbaja, pero ya no estaba llorando. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía hablar.

— … Meiko… yo… quería pedirte perdón — dijo de la nada.

— ¿perdón?, ¿por qué? —

— e-es que… fue mi culpa que Luki te haya dejado —

— … — la castaña solo la observaba tratando de entender lo que le acaba de decir.

— él me dijo que le gustaba… una persona, pero que quería olvidar ya que pensaba que poder tener una relación con esa persona no era algo posible. Yo… le di una pequeña ayuda para que no se rindiera y siguiera a la persona que amaba —

— ¿te dijo que tenía una cita conmigo? —

— no, claro que no, ni siquiera sabía que existías —

— entonces no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo intentaste ayudar a tu hermano, y eso lo entiendo —

— pero si yo no hubiera interferido habrías tenido oportunidades con él —

— Luki no me ama, de hecho debería agradecerte por lo que hiciste —

— ¿agradecerme de que Luki te haya dejado? —

— para que una pareja sea feliz se necesita que ambas personas sientan los mismos sentimientos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Luki nunca llegaría a verme como su novia — se limpiaba los ojos — por cierto, ¿Luki de quién está enamorado?, solo es simple curiosidad —

— …no quieres saberlo… —

Meiko solo rio ante esa respuesta.

— ni que fuera el profesor —

— jeje — trago seco, con gota recorriendo su sien.

— ¿cómo era tu nombre?, es que ya se me olvidó —

— Luka, solo hay que cambiar la I por la A — ambas rieron como si fueran grandes amigas.

— ¿tu ya tienes pareja? — preguntó de la nada.

— …no — se deprimió al acordarse cuando Miku la rechazó.

— qué raro, con el cuerpo que tienes podrías tener a cualquiera —

— digamos que la persona que me gusta… no me aceptó — desvió un poco la vista hacia un costado.

— a veces uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde — puso una mano en el hombro de Luka para animarla, ¿en qué momento se cambiaron los papeles? — esa chica debió ser muy especial para ti —

— es que ella es muy… ¿dijiste chica? —

— sí, igual no te preocupes, no soy homofóbica —

— ¿c-cómo lo supiste? —

— cuando me contaste lo de Luki usabas mucho la palabra persona, eso significa que no decías si era chico o chica, así que supongo que a él le gusta un chico. Luego me pareció raro que un chico te rechazara, así que supuse que era una chica —

— … — Luka se quedó con la boca abierta, se sorprendió en lo lista que era la castaña.

— tu silencio me indica que tengo razón — rió de forma arrogante

— das miedo —

— jeje, solo un poquito — ambas rieron.

— oye, no deberías estar en clase? —

— sí, pero por el momento quiero estar alejada de Luki, además de que estar ahí no serviría de nada porque pienso cambiarme de escuela —

— por qué? —

— aquí no tengo muchos amigos y los que conozco solo son amigos casuales, además a sí dejare de pensar en Luki. A veces distanciarse ayuda a olvidar —

Esas palabras le resonaron en la mente a Luka, ya las había oído antes de su madre, y pareciera que esa es la única solución que existía.

— iré a una escuela donde tengo unos amigos que conozco hace mucho. No fui antes porque aquí me quedaba mucho más cerca, pero es mejor ir allá donde están mis verdaderos amigos — una sonrisa se formo en sus labios — esos gemelos siempre se meten en problemas… los extraño mucho — tenía un semblante de melancolía.

— ojala un día nos veamos de nuevo —

— digo lo mismo, me caes bien — la miró con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Sonó el timbre indicando que Luka debía irse rápido para ir al lugar acordado con Luki. Se despidió de Meiko y se fue.

La castaña prefirió quedarse un poco más.

Al llegar al solón de Luki, vio que él estaba justo alado de la puerta esperándola. Todos ya se habían ido, excepto alguien.

— ¿está ahí? — preguntó por lo bajo mientras se acercaba.

— s-sí — respondió notoriamente nervioso — si quieres puedes verlo con tus propios ojos —

Luka se asomo muy lentamente y pudo ver que había un hombre guardando unos papeles, pero que estaba de espaldas. Notó el inusual color de cabello que tenía. Mikuo se dio casi media vuelta solo para tomar unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, y ahí fue cuando Luka se dio cuenta que era idéntico a Miku. Ahora pensaba que era un familiar, de eso no había duda.

Tenía el cabello corto de color aguamarina, era de la misma estatura que Luka y se notaba que tenía un aspecto más joven para la edad que tenía.

— ¿q-qué opinas? — preguntó Luki

Luka solo seguía observándolo, hasta que Mikuo sintió que había alguien en la puerta por lo que giró para ver quién era. La pelirosa rápidamente se escondió y por suerte logró que no la viera.

— ¿pasa algo? —

— no, nada — respondió agitada — vamos, ve allí y habla con él —

— p-pero no sé qué decirle — se notaba que estaba nervioso.

— solo dile lo que sientes, y si él te ama te aceptará —

—… l-lo i-intentare — de golpe la respiración se le agitó terriblemente.

— creo que deberías calmarte o te desmayarás y eso arruinaría todo el plan —

— dame unos segundos — trataba de normalizar su respiración — listo —

— cierra la puerta cuando entres, si viene alguien yo tocare la puerta como una señal —

— c-c-cerrar la p-puerta? — se sonrojó

— entra de una vez – agarró a Luki y lo arrojó adentro del salón.

Luka después de esperar cinco minutos no aguanto más la curiosidad y apoyó el oído en la puerta para saber qué era lo que sucedía, pero no se escuchaba nada.

— Luka? — escuchó una voz que la dejó como papel blanco, por lo que ahora se dio vuelta al instante.

— M-Meiko, ¿qué haces aquí? —

— solo vine a buscar mis cosas, ¿me dejas pasar? — tomó con la mano la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero la pelirosa se lo impidió.

— no puedes — actuó rápidamente y se puso en medio de la puerta.

— por qué no? — arqueó una ceja al ver la actitud de la mayor.

— e-es q-que… — trataba de pensar algo, pero no se le ocurría nada — Luki está ahí adentro —

— y que hace tu hermano solo en el salón? — Luka solo se quedó en silencio — ¿n-no está solo? — aun no respondía — ¿acaso… está con el chico que le gustaba? —

— "¿cómo diablos llegó a esa conclusión?" — al final solo asintió.

— …v-volveré en un rato para buscar mis cosas — quedó un poco shockeada al pensar que estaba pasando ahí adentro.

Luka suspiró de alivio al ver que ya no había peligro. Tocó la puerta antes que alguien más llegara y termine por descubrirlos. Después de unos segundos, Luki abrió la puerta y salió del salón.

— ¿qué pasó?, ¿todo salió bien? —

— … él… él… él… — estaba con la cara rojísima

— ya dilo — se moría de curiosidad.

— me besó — no creía lo que acababa de pasar.

— eso significa misión cumplida — justo recordó lo peligroso que era que estuvieran ahí — debemos irnos antes de alguien más venga —

— ¿alguien más?, ¿quien vino? —

— Meiko, pero ya se fue. Ahora rápido, despídete antes que alguien los vea —

Luki entró corriendo al salón y luego de despedirse, ambos Megurine salieron de la escuela.

Ahora se encontraban camino a la casa.

— ¿qué te dijo cuando se despidieron? — preguntó la pelirosa para sacar algún tema de conversación

— … — Luki estaba como ido, a lo que Luka chasqueo los dedos para ver si podría hacerlo aterrizar en la Tierra — ¿qué decías? — volvía al mundo real.

— oye, estás bien?, te veo medio preocupado —

— sí, estoy bien, es solo que Mikuo me dijo que tenía que pensarlo… que lo que pasó entre nosotros estaba… mal —

— si estaba mal por qué te besó? —

— dijo lo hiso por impulso, hace tiempo que yo le gustaba pero no se atrevía a decírmelo —

— entonces que tiene que pensar? — preguntó algo molesta.

— me dijo que yo era muy joven para estar con él — a Luka eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría — y que lo pensara para ver si era lo que yo realmente quería. Dijo que el sábado volveríamos a hablar, así tendríamos el tiempo para pensarlo con claridad, hasta entonces actuaríamos igual que siempre —

Luka se había quedado pensativa por lo que le contaba su hermano.

— y por qué justo el sábado? —

— el viernes después de terminar con su turno de trabajo iría a la casa de sus padres a pensar con tranquilidad, además de que era el cumpleaños de su hermana, para el siguiente día él habría tomado una decisión, o sea el sábado —

— "¿¡hermana!?" — pensaba que ya no podía ser otra persona, Mikuo era el hermano mayor de Miku — y tú ya tomaste una decisión? —

— sí, pero Mikuo dice que lo piense, que tal vez esté equivocado. Aun así, yo ya le tengo una respuesta —

Luka ahora solo pensaba en que estaba en un gran problema si Mikuo se entera que casi estuvo a punto de violar a su pequeña hermanita, pero ahora tiene una carta bajo la manga que llama Luki.

Dos días después (jueves, muy temprano), Luka ya estaba lista para irse. Su mano ya se había curado completamente, tanto que parecía nueva.

En la casa solo estaba despierta su madre, ya que su padre y su hermano estaban dormidos

— madre, despídeme de Luki y de mi padre — decía mientras se despedía en la puerta de la casa.

— descuida, lo haré, que te vaya bien — abrasó por última vez a su hija — ¿segura que quieres irte tan temprano? —

— sí, no hay mucha gente a esta hora en la estación, así llegaré temprano para acomodarme en el apartamento —

— está bien, cuídate —

— por cierto, dile a Luki que revise mi habitación que le dejé una sorpresa — le había dejado el atún de peluche con una nota que decía que lo cuidaría mientras ella no estaba.

Se fue alejando, despidiéndose con la mano, hasta que su casa ya no estaba a la vista.

Los rayos del Sol ya eran visibles, pero aun así era muy temprano. Llegó a la estación del metro, no había nadie, tal vez dos o tres personas a los alrededores. Bostezaba de sueño mientras esperaba, pero el tren no tardó mucho en llegar. Luego de subir, busco un buen lugar para sentarse, el tren estaba casi vacío así que no habría ningún problema en encontrar un lugar con ventanilla.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, pudo ver a alguien que le resultaba conocida. Se acercó y vio que era una chica de cabello corto color castaño; cerraba los ojos lentamente y repentinamente los volvía a abrir tratando de no dormirse.

— hola Meiko — dijo al momento de sentarse en el asiento que estaba enfrente de ella para estar de frente.

— Luka?, ¿eres tú o ya me venció el sueño? — se refregaba los ojos.

— Mmn no sé, ¿quieres que te golpee para averiguarlo? — dijo divertida.

— no gracias, pero si esto no es un sueño, ¿qué haces aquí? —

— regreso a donde vivo, solo había visitado a mis padres por unos días — dio un gran bostezo que trató de limitar tapando su boca con la mano — y tú qué haces aquí? —

— voy a la escuela, ¿a dónde mas iría con mi uniforme? —

— ah, ya me acuerdo que te ibas a cambiar de escuela, pero ¿tan temprano?, ¿no te convendría tomar el siguiente? —

— ni loca, ayer tomé el de esa ahora y estaba lleno de gente, pensé que iba a morir aplastada —

— jaja, ni que fuera para tanto —

El resto del viaje hablaron entre risas, e incluso Luka descubrió que Meiko ahora iba a la escuela donde estudiaba Miku.

Cuando llegaron a su parada, ambas bajaron, y la pelirosa quiso acompañar a la castaña hasta la escuela, ya que era muy temprano quería hacerle compañía.

— oye, y cómo te llevas con tus compañeros de clase? —

— hasta ahora bien, ¿te acuerdas de los amigos que te dije que tenía aquí? —

— sí, ¿por? —

— tuve la suerte de que me colocaron en el mismo salón que ellos. Me presentaron a unos amigos que tenían, se llamaban Kaito y Miku, creo que estaban de novios o algo así —

Luka no pudo escuchar peor cosa que la que acababa de oír, quitándole todos los ánimos que tenía.

— Miku es la chica que te gusta, ¿cierto? —

A Luka ya le empezaba a desagradar que Meiko lo sepa todo.

— ¿acaso lees la mente? — preguntó molesta

— no, solo dije para ver si acertaba, y parece que tuve suerte — reía al ver a Luka gruñir — me sorprende que te guste alguien mucho más joven que tú, pero puedo entender por qué caíste rendida a sus pies — eso lo decía de manera comprensiva.

— cual crees que es la razón? —

— ayer, cuando la conocí, pude ver que es muy tierna e infantil, además de que es linda, es una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio. Pero sobretodo, ¿oíste el sobrenombre que tenía? — Luka solo negó con la cabeza — si mi memoria no me falla creo que era La Neko — a la pelirosa ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca pensando en Miku disfrazada de gatita — oye, Luka, reacciona — chaqueaba varias veces los dedos para que le prestara atención.

Poco a poco llegaban más alumnos al lugar, reuniéndose todos en la entrada.

— Luka, ¿tú irás al cumpleaños de Miku? —

— …s-sí —

— genial, a mí también me invito, pero aun tengo que comprarle su regalo —

— hay no — se golpeo la frente — me olvidé comprarle un regalo —

— si quieres hoy, después de que salga de la escuela, vamos las dos y buscamos un regalo de última hora —

— ¿me ayudarías a encontrar un regalo? — preguntó ilusionada.

— claro, además así también yo le compraría uno —

— gracias, gracias, gracias — decía mientras la abrasaba.

— Luka, no es para tanto — trataba de zafarse del abraso.

— ¿Luka? — se escuchó una voz que dejó frita a la pelirosa.

Se separó al instante de Meiko y se dio vuelta para estar frente a la peliaqua.

— ho-hola Miku —

— que haces aquí? — preguntó estando a la ofensiva ya que la vio actuando muy cariñosa con la castaña.

— s-solo vine a acompañar a Meiko. Por cierto, Meiko, volveré a ya sabes qué hora para hacer ya sabes qué — trataba de no decir nada de que iban a comprar un regalo.

Miku solo pensó que tenían una especie de cita, por lo que se puso roja de… ¿celos?

— de acuerdo, adiós cariño — se despedía sonriente con la mano.

Eso fue como un golpe directo en el pecho de Miku, que ahora solo miraba a la pelirosa.

Luka la miró con una cara de asombro, ¿por qué había dicho eso?.

La castaña solo se divertía ya que notó que Miku se puso celosa.

La pelirosa, después de unos segundos, se fue sin decir nada haciendo como que no había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado.

Cuando la mayor ya se había ido, la peliaqua estaba lista para hacerle un interrogatorio a Meiko.

— Meiko, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntitas? — preguntó con un tono amenazante disfrazado con una sonrisa forzada.

— sí, ¿qué preguntas? —

— ¿donde conociste a Luka?, ¿por qué te abrasaba de esa manera?, ¿tienen una cita?, ¿estás en una relación con ella? — preguntó tan rápido que casi era imposible escuchar todo lo que decía, pero Meiko ya tenía una respuesta para todo eso.

— eso es un graaan secreto — dijo con tono misterioso que hacía molestar aun más a Miku.

Después de caminar unas calles, al fin llegó a su apartamento. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa del living y fue directo a darse una ducha.

Luego de terminar de secarse fue a dormir un poco ya que estaba muerta de sueño, además de que tendría que esperar a que Meiko saliera de la escuela, hasta entonces tendría un par de horas para dormir.

En todo el día, Miku trataba de sacarle información a Meiko, pero de manera muy astuta lograba evadir las preguntas o solo respondía diciendo — eso es un graaan secreto —

Al terminar las clases, Luka ya se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela esperando a Meiko, pero la castaña no tardó mucho en salir.

— Meiko, antes de ir, quisiera hacerte una pregunta — la castaña solo asintió — ¿por qué me llamaste cariño hoy en la mañana? —

— jaja, solo estaba bromeando, además así Miku no sospecharía que íbamos a comprarle un regalo —

— ah, ya veo — justo cuando dijo eso vio cuando Miku se aproximaba a ellas con Kaito yendo a su lado, junto a los gemelos — oye Meiko, ¿vamos a comer un helado? — dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los que llegaban la escucharan. Le guiño el ojo a Meiko para que le siguiera la corriente.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y pudo ver quienes estaban acercando, y ahí comprendió todo.

— hay sí, me encanta el helado, vamos — dijo Meiko tomándola del brazo, y yéndose antes que les hagan preguntas.

Los dos gemelos (Rin y Len) se quedaría boquiabiertos, Kaito solo se quedó pensado cuando Meiko dijo que le encantaba el helado, y Miku…

— ¿y a estas qué mosca les picó? — Rin preguntó al aire en medio de su asombro, para luego mirar a la peliaqua – Miku… ¿estás bien?, te noto medio pálida — Miku solo se quedó mirando en la dirección a donde se había ido Luka.

— e-estoy bien — dijó con una tierna sonrisa tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Ya lo suficientemente lejos Luka se separó al instante de Meiko mientras que ella solo estallaba de risa al ver su forma reaccionar

— ya deja de reírte y dime ¿qué regalo podríamos comprarle? —

— no tengo idea. Pero se supone que cada uno elija el regalo por separado — regañaba a Luka.

— pero no sé que comprarle — hacía un berrinche de niña chiquita.

— veamos las tiendas para ver si hay algo interesante —

Tienda tras tienda, buscando y buscando, pero no encontraban nada que sea novedoso, además ya estaba atardeciendo.

Meiko le compró un equipo de karaoke, no estaba segura si a Miku le gustaba cantar, pero era eso o ir con las manos vacías.

Ahora solo faltaba a Luka comprar un regalo, no se rendía, quería darle algo que la sorprendiera. Después de un rato, entró a una joyería a ver si había algo interesante.

— Luka, apresúrate que esto es pesado — decía mientras colocaba con cansancio la caja en el suelo donde estaba el regalo para Miku.

La pelirosa solo miraba el mostrador, había algo que le llamó la atención.

— Meiko, mira, ¿no es precioso? —

Se acercó para ver lo mismo que Luka estaba viendo.

Era una cadena de plata brillante con una clave de sol también hecha del mismo material, incluyendo que tenía un pequeño zafiro incrustado.

— creo que ya encontré el regalo perfecto — decía mientras sacaba la billetera de su bolso.

— pero Luka, cuesta diez veces más que esta cosa — señalaba la caja.

— eso no importa, con tal de verla sonreír es suficiente para mí —

Luego de pagar por el collar, ambas se dirigieron a sus ahogares.

— ¿llevaras esa caja todo el camino a tu casa? —

— pensándolo mejor creo que mejor tomó un taxi — volvía a dejar la caja en el suelo.

Luka, antes de que la castaña tomara el taxi, le pidió que le diera su número de celular para pedirle consejos ya que era una sabelotodo y sería de gran ayuda. Luego de asegurarse que Meiko se fuera en el dicho taxi fue a su apartamento a preparar el regalo que le había comprado a Miku. La cajita en la que se encontraba el collar la puso en una bolsa de rallas rojas y grises. Además le hiso un lindo moño con un listón rojo para que la bolsa no se abriera.

Ahora solo faltaba pensar con que ropa iría. Escarbaba su ropero, reboleando todas las prendas por doquier, pero no encontró nada de su agrado. Debía ser algo que sea acorde a la situación, era una fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía que ser algo decente y no muy llamativo.

Al final, solo eligió un pantalón negro y su preferida blusa blanca que le hacía resaltar su larga cabellera rosa chicle que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar que el mañana llegara.

Al día siguiente (viernes en la tarde), en la casa Hatsune, ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta, ahora solo faltaban los invitados que de apoco iban llegando.

Primero llegó Kaito, luego Meiko que la trajo su madre en el auto ya que el regalo era algo pesado, y después de unos veinte minutos llegaron Rin y Len.

Pero antes que todos que ellos, había llegado Mikuo, el hermano de Miku, que llegó a tiempo a ayudar a preparar la fiesta.

Miku ya se estaba preocupando de que Luka aun no llegara, y pensaba que ya no vendría. Estaba sentada en el living en un sillón donde enfrente de ella está una gran mesa rectangular, donde había frituras, gaseosas y unas cuantas cosas más.

Rin, como siempre, estaba discutiendo con Len de cosas sin sentido, le gustaba molestar a su hermano. Kaito estaba hablando con Meiko de sabores de helado. Mikuo solo trataba de aumentar el ánimo de su hermana que parecía estar en una burbuja de depresión, pero el peliaqua no sabía por qué Miku estaba actuando así.

La menor de los Hatsune se levantó del sillón y fue directo a la puerta donde se cruzó con su madre.

— ¿Luka no ha llegado? — preguntó con un poco de esperanza.

— aun no — veía la tristeza en los ojos de su hija — ¿por qué es tan importante que esa mujer venga? —

— …e-es mi a-amiga — dijo poco convencida

Mika no sé creyó eso, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora. No dijo más y se fue a la cocina.

Miku abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver a los alrededores a ver si Luka aparecía, pero no vio a nadie. Volvió a entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó de espaldas a la dicha puerta, dejando salir un suspiro. Miraba al piso pensando en por qué Luka no vendría cuando le dijo que sí iba a venir a la fiesta.

— Miku —

La nombrada solo levantó la vista.

— qué pasa Meiko? —

— Luka no ha llegado? —

— n-no — hablaba con tono deprimido — ¿crees que no venga? —

— sí vendrá, ayer pasó todo el día buscando un regalo para ti —

No creía lo que acababa de oír

— ¿n-no era que tenían una cita? —

— ¿cita?, claro que no —

A Miku se le aumentaron los ánimos al escuchar que Luka no tenía una relación con Meiko.

— Miku… sabes que no tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte en la vida de Luka — hablaba seria — ella te ama, y tu también la amas, pero la rechazaste por quien sabe qué razón. Ahora tú estás con Kaito, y Luka trata de olvidarte, pero le es más difícil si tú sigues metiéndote en su vida — estaba molesta — ella también tiene un corazón, y se lo estás destrozando, ¿cómo crees que se siente cuando te ve con Kaito? —

Miku escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que Meiko le dijo, nunca había pensando en lo que Luka debe estar sufriendo por su culpa.

La castaña respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse.

— solo te digo que tengas cuidado — decía ya más calmada — a veces las personas cuando sufren mucho tienen momentos en que pierden la conciencia de sus actos y hacen cosas no muy buenas que digamos. Por eso te digo que no le hagas más daño a Luka, ya la has lastimado suficiente — no dijo nada más y se fue directo al living.

La peliaqua se había quedado pensando todo lo que Meiko de le dijo.

Entre tanto pensar y pensar, escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa. Cuando abrió pudo ver a Luka que estaba muy agitada.

— ¿qué te pasó Luka? — preguntó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirosa.

— me quede dormida — se rascaba la nuca mientras ponían una sonrisa nerviosa — es que mientras esperaba había tomado una pequeña siesta y cuando desperté ya se me había pasado la hora, em… ¿llego tarde? —

— nonononono, aún es temprano, pasa — se apartó de la puerta para que Luka pueda entrar.

Ambas entraron y Miku cerró la puerta.

— tu casa es hermosa — decía mirando los alrededores.

— jeje, gracias — se sonrojó — los demás están en el living —

Al llegar a dicho lugar, Luka sintió como todos ponían los ojos sobre ella, incluyendo a Mikuo, pero la pelirosa ya esperaba verlo.

— siéntate donde quieras — decía Miku.

Como todos los lugares estaban ocupados, tuvo que sentarse en el mismo sillón donde estaba el peliaqua. Trató de sentarse lo más lejos posible de él.

— casi se me olvida, ten tu regalo — le dio la bolsa que tenía.

A Miku casi se le paraliza el corazón al recibir un regalo departe de Luka. No tardó más de dos segundos para ver su contenido. Sacó la cajita negra y la abrió.

— es precioso — dijo tomando el collar — ¿me ayudarías a ponérmelo? — le pidió a Luka al momento de ponerse enfrente de ella

— claro — se paró y tomó el collar con ambas manos. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que para ponerle el collar tendría que envolverla con los brazos. Rápidamente se le subió la temperatura corporal al sentirla tan cerca la calidez del cuerpo de la menor. Tardó más de la cuenta en ponerle el collar ya que las manos le temblaban demasiado, pero después un tiempito lo consiguió.

— ¿cómo me queda? — preguntó muy emocionada.

— muy… lindo — apartó la vista para ocultar su sonrojo.

Luka tuvo suerte de que todos dejaron de prestarle atención, excepto Mikuo que había visto y escuchado cada palabra.

Miku notó algo diferente en Luka; ya no tenía la mano lastimada.

— me alegro que ya te hallas curado —

— ¿he?... ah, sí — levantó la mano para mostrar que ya no tenía ni un rasguño — no era nada grave —

Era un momento demasiado incomodo ya que Luka estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de la menor.

— Miku — la llamó su hermano que se iba aproximando — ¿me dejarías hablar un momento con ella? —

— he?, sí, claro — luego de eso fue a sentarse alado de Kaito.

— de que quier- —

— aquí no, en la cocina — la interrumpió para luego ir a dicho lugar.

Luka solo lo siguió, aunque no sabía de qué iban hablar, pero ya tenía más o menos una idea.

Cuando llegaron, Mikuo se puso enfrente de ella, tenía una mirada seria que ya estaba preocupando a Luka.

— ¿qué es lo que quieres con mi hermana? — habló con voz fría.

La pelirosa ya se esperaba que esto pasara.

— n-nada – habló un poco intimidada — s-solo somos a-amigas —

— no creas que no me di cuenta como la mirabas y la forma en la que le hablabas —

— s-solo era una c-charla de a-amigas —

— sí, claro — usó tono irónico — no te atrevas a volver a acércate a mi hermana —

— ¿p-por qué? — retrocedió un paso.

— ella te gusta, ¿no es así? — estaba muy molesto.

— …y-yo… — tragó seco, apartando la vista a un costado — yo la quiero… y ella lo sabe — eso hiso enfadar a un más a Mikuo — pero… ya me dejó muy claro que nunca podría pasar algo entre nosotras — el peliaqua iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado – aun que la ame no tuve la misma suerte que tú — esa última parte Mikuo no entendió a que se refería.

— ¿de qué hablas? —

Cuando Luka estaba a punto de hablar entró Miku.

— ¿todo está bien? — miraba a ambos.

— s-sí — dijo la pelirosa tratándose de calmarse.

Trataban de actuar como si no había pasado nada.

— Luka, ven, quiero hablar de unas cosas contigo — dijo yendo en dirección al living

Mikuo al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa pensó algo que luego le pareció difícil de creer.

— oye, tú — llamó a Luka cuando estaba por pasar a living — ¿cuál es tu apellido? —

— Megurine — el peliaquia se quedó sin habla — y Luki es mi hermano menor — finalizó yéndose sin más que decir

Mikuo quedó como papel blanco al saber que la chica que gustaba de Miku también era la hermana del chico con el que tiene una relación. Pero aunque fuera la hermana de Luki no confiaba en ella.

Volvió a donde estaban los demás y se molesto al ver a Miku tan cerca de Luka; estaban sentadas en el sillón, hablando de forma muy "amigable" que al peliaqua no le agrado para nada.

Fue y se sentó del otro lado de donde estaba Miku, es decir que ambos rodeaban a Luka. Miku fue a buscar algo a la cocina, mientras que dejó a ambos solos.

— no creas que por ser la hermana de Luki bajaré la guardia — trataba de disimular que no hablaba con ella — yo no caigo en eso de que solo es tu amiga, solo eres alguien que en la primera oportunidad intentaras aprovecharte de ella —

— ¿acaso he hecho algo malo para que me trates de esa manera?, y para que lo sepas yo la amo, nunca me aprovecharía de Miku —

— no lo tomes mal pero yo solo quiero proteger a mi hermana —

— no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya estoy… intentando olvidar lo que siento por ella — apartó la vista hacia un costado — solo quiero, al menos, ser… su amiga —

— aun que digas eso no te creo —

Luka ya no quiera hablar más con Mikuo, además de que esta discusión no llegaría a nada. Por suerte Miku apareció, a lo que tuvieron que actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Luego de unas horas, con Mikuo aun desconfiando de la pelirosa, Miku estuvo hablando con Luka todo el día como hace tiempo que ambas querían hacerlo, incluso intercambiaron números de celular para mantener el contacto, aunque al principio la pelirosa pensó que no era una buena idea terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de la menor.

Ya era casi medianoche, por lo que ahora la cumpleañera tendría que soplar las velitas. Todos tuvieron que cantarle esa ridícula canción de cumpleaños, pero por más ridícula que sea nunca debe faltar.

Se veía como una niña en una tienda de dulces, o una Miku en una tienda de puerros, viendo como le aplaudían al ritmo de la cancioncita que le cantaban, mientras que ella estaba con el pastel con las velitas enfrente siendo lo único que iluminaba en el lugar ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Cuando terminaron cantar, Miku apago las velas y todos volvieron a aplaudirle. Volvieron a encender las luces y cada uno debía ir a felicitarla.

Primero fueron sus padres. Después su hermano. Luego Rin y Len que la abrasaron al mismo tiempo. Siguiente a ellos fue Meiko, que la abrasó sin ganas debido a su comportamiento con Luka en todo el día.

Ahora el siguiente era Kaito, que fue a darle un fuerte abraso a su novia. Él no dudo en, después de deshacer el abraso, darle un beso enfrente de todos, incluyendo a Luka.

Sus padres solo aplaudía a la linda pareja diciendo que su hija ya estaba creciendo. Los gemelos también aplaudían, excepto Meiko que miraba preocupada Luka.

Mikuo al principio ver a su hermana besándose con alguien lo tomó por sorpresa, pero después también los aplaudió. Unos segundos después, recordó lo que la pelirosa de la había dicho.

Luka estaba atrás de todos, viendo como el amor de su vida se besaba con otra persona. Por fuera no mostraba señal de que le pasara algo, solo quedó ahí, parada, viendo a Miku ser besada por Kaito. Pero por dentro, no bastaría con palabras para explicar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

No aguantó más y se fue de ahí.

Entro en la cocina, tratando de mantener la calma, pero esa imagen había quedado marcada en su memoria.

Se acercó a la mesa que estaba en la dicha cocina y apoyó ambas manos cerca del borde, tratando de no caer en la depresión y en la tristeza que era lo único que sentía en ese momento.

Luego entró Mikuo, ya que vio cuándo ella se había ido.

.

Se acercó hasta Luka que solo ocultaba los ojos con sus mechones de cabello.

— no pienses que voy a caer en tu jueguito de hacerte la dolida — se puso a un lado de la mesa, hablándole directamente con tono molesto, pero Luka solo se quedó callada, no emitiendo ningún sonido — solo eres una mentirosa, a mí no me engañ- — Mikuo tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras al ver como Luka dejaba caer unas pequeñas gotas en la mesa… estaba llorando en silencio.

Mikuo ahora no dijo ni una sola palabra, eso no se lo esperaba. Ahora pensaba que la había juzgado mal. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver que Luka usaba la manga de la blusa para secarse los ojos, no dejando ni rastro de que hubiera llorando.

Tenía una mirada neutra, sin ninguna expresión de tristeza o felicidad, nada. Pero se podía notar un cambio en ella, como que no era la misma persona que antes. Mikuo ahora era el que se sentía intimidado. El aura de Luka había cambiado completamente a uno frio, sin vida, de soledad y angustia.

Luka no dijo nada, solo se fue de la cocina volviendo al living.

Mikuo después de unos segundos la siguió.

— Luka, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Meiko preocupada.

— sí, nunca he estado mejor — decía con una sonrisa, pero con algo diferente aunque no sé podía descifrar qué era.

La castaña aun seguía preocupada, además de que notó algo raro en Luka.

El padre Miku dijo que los llevaría a todos a sus ahogares en la camioneta.

Luka le dijo que podía irse sola caminando ya que vivía cerca de no más de diez calles.

— pero Luka es muy peligroso — decía la menor de los Hatsune.

— estaré bien — seguía con su misma sonrisa que parecía "normal".

Al final Miku se resignó de convencer a la pelirosa. Fue con los demás en la camioneta, mientras que Luka solo se fue caminando por las oscuras calles.

Rara vez pasaba algún auto, había postes que no daban mucha iluminación y eso que eran solo dos por calle.

Ya estaba a medio camino, pero alguien la iba siguiendo tratando de no hacer ruido; era obvio que era un ladrón y que además tenía un cuchillo oculto. Era de esperase que alguien la intentara robar si estuviera caminando por una calle donde nadie transita, además de que es más de medianoche.

Luka ya sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

La pelirosa ahora giró a donde había un callejón sin salida, por lo que el maleante solo rió al ver que la tenía atrapada.

Ahora imagínense esta escena; están viendo el callejón no de frente sino de costado no pudiendo ver lo que pasa pero si escuchar lo que dicen. Primero entra Luka caminando como si nada, luego entra el ladrón que la seguía ocultando el cuchillo atrás de la espalda.

— dame el bolso — se escuchaba como la amenazaba — vaya vaya, ahora que te veo bien no estás nada mal —

— … — no se escuchaba a Luka.

— vamos, quítate la ropa, ¡YA! —

— … —

— ¿¡qué no oíste!? ¡te dije que te quitaras la rop- ¿¡qué haces!?, ¡suéltame! —

— … —

— oye, suéltame, me romperás el brazo —

Luka no había entrado por error al callejón sin salida, si no que entró para que el ladrón no pudiera escapar.

Se oía como el ladrón trataba de zafarse de agarre ya que la pelirosa le estaba haciendo una especie llave torciéndole el brazo.

Luka estaba haciendo más presión, por lo que ahora la persona que le quería robar le estaba suplicando que se detuviera…

Pero ella no le hiso caso…

Después tantas suplicas, se pudo oír un fuerte tronido al tiempo que se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

No había nadie a los alrededores, así que sus gritos de ayuda serían en vano.

Se escuchó como lo arrojó al suelo y empezaba a golpearlo.

Ya no sé oía los quejidos de dolor el hombre, solo los golpes que Luka le daba era lo único que se escuchaba.

Cualquiera quedaría un poco shockeado al oír todo eso.

Unos momentos después, Luka salió del callejón; sus nudillos estaban con sangre, al igual que su ropa pero solo que con pequeñas marcas.

Ella no tenía ni un rasguño

El ladrón que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con la Luka al menos tuvo un poco de suerte de que lo dejara con vida, pero estaba inconsciente.

Tal vez desde un principio Luka planeo que la asaltaran para que pudiera desquitarse con alguien.

Desde que salió de la casa de los Hatsune no había dicho ni una sola palabra, tampoco cambio ni por un segundo su mirada neutra.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, dejó sus cosas, y fue a lavarse las manos. Tiró su ropa que tenía marcas de sangre a la basura (como era más de las doce de la noche nadie la vio, a excepción de la recepcionista que se asustó y que no sé atrevió a hablarle)

Se dio una ducha, y fue a dormirse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al día siguiente (sábado en la tarde), Mikuo ya se había ido de la casa, además de que se veía muy nervioso por algo que tenía que hacer, pero que no le dijo a nadie que era.

Miku se encontraba en su habitación hablando por celular con su amiga Rin.

— _¿¡estás loca!?_ —se oía gritar a Rin por el celular — _¿¡cómo que piensas terminar con Kaito!?_ —

— pero Rin, yo no siento nada por él —

— _y eso qué importa, él te ama_ —

— se nota que tú nunca te has enamorado como para entender mi situación —

— … —

— jaja, lo sabía, nadie te quiere — estallaba de risa.

— _¡c-callate!_ —

Miku solo siguió riéndose por un buen rato.

— _¡deja de reírte o cuelgo!_ — _estaba enojada._

— está bien, no cuelgues — dejó de reírse — quería hablarte de otra cosa — se puso seria.

— _¿de qué quieres hablar?_ —

— es con respecto a… Luka — se puso un poco sonrojada — c-creo que… yo… la amo —

— … … … … — no se oía nada — _¿!QUÉ!?_ —casi dejó sorda a Miku

— que m-me siento a-atraída por una m-mujer — sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

— _¿¡y me lo dices así nomás!?_ — hervía de ira — _¿¡cómo que te sientes atraída por esa tal Luka!? –_

— ¿qué tienes contra ella? —

— _no me agrada, pero ese no es el punto, ¿te das cuenta que esto es algo serio?_ —

— lo sé… pero hace tiempo que siento cosas por ella —

— ¿ _y Luka ya lo sabe?_ —

— ese es el problema — se puso un poco triste al recordar cuando Luka se le confesó — ella dijo que me amaba… y pude ver que lo que decía era sincero… pero… yo le dije que n-no —

— _¿pero si la amas por qué le dijiste eso?_ — su tono era ahora más comprensivo.

— t-tenía miedo —

— _¿de qué?_ _—_

— sabes que hay muchas personas que no aceptan este tipo de relación —

— _incluyendo que ella es mayor que tú que eres menor de edad_ —eso no ayudo de mucho.

— mis padres creo que tampoco aceptarían que su hija sea lesbiana —

— _qué es lo que planeas?_ —

— primero, voy a terminar con Kaito —

— _parece que no hay manera de convencerte, ¿cierto?_ —se resignó de que Miku recapacitara — _entonces qué piensas hacer luego?_ —

— le diré la verdad a Luka —

— _crees que ella te acepte así como si nada?_ —

— no sé, pero espero que me perdone —

— _¿y qué hay de tus padres?, ¿no les dirás?_ —

— por ahora no, primero quiero arreglar las cosas con Luka —

— _Miku… lo que te voy a decirte te lo digo como tu amiga que te quiere… estás mal… tú y Luka son personas muy diferentes y que aun que la ames no creo que dejen que estén juntas_ —

— te agradezco por aumentarme los ánimos — hablaba con sarcasmo.

— _de nada_ —se reía como venganza — _hablando enserio, no confió en esa tal Luka, pero si quieres estar con ella tienes mi apoyo_ —

— g-gracias Rin —

— _y cuando se lo dirás?_ —

— mañana, hoy hablaré con Kaito, pero no sé cómo decirle que quiero terminar la relación, no quiero lastimarlo —

— _invítalo a tu casa y hablen tranquilos, si están los dos solos en un lugar tranquilo es mejor_ —

— pero mis padres estarían en la casa — dio un suspiro de cansancio — bueno, hablamos luego, veo como hago para solucionarlo —

Unos momentos después, terminando de hablar con Rin, Miku bajó por las escaleras a la planta baja, pensando en cómo sería la mejor manera de hablar con Kaito.

— Miku, ¿podrías subir? — se escuchó a Mika llamándola desde el cuarto — necesito que me ayudes en una cosa —

— ash ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que bajara? — decía volviendo a subir las escaleras con pesadez. Cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres pudo ver a Mika frente al espejo con un largo vestido negro — ¿qué haces con ese vestido? —

— es para esta noche — decía modelándolo frente al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba.

— ¿qué tiene de especial esta noche? —

— hoy es el aniversario de bodas, tu padre quiere que llevarme a cenar a un restaurante para celebrar —

— oh, felicidades —

— gracias hija —

— y para qué me habías llamado? —

— ¿me ayudarías a arreglarme? —

— claro, pero primero tengo que hacer una cosita rápida, ahora vengo — se fue corriendo de la habitación para ir por el celular.

— vamos, contesta —

— _hola, ¿quién habla?_ —

— soy Miku —

— _hola amorcito, ¿qué necesitas?_ —

— te dije que no me llames así —

— _jeje, me olvidé_ —

— necesito hablar contigo, pero no por celular —

— _entonces, ¿dónde nos encontramos?_ —

— en mi casa —

— _¿a qué hora?_ —

— he… espérame un segundo, ya te digo —

Miku fue corriendo devuelta a la habitación de sus padres donde se encontraba Mika.

— mamá, ¿a qué hora van a irse? —

— creo que tu padre me dijo que a las diez… ¿o a las nueve?, creo que a las… — intentaba hacer memoria.

— ¿nueve o diez? —

— diez… a las diez —

Volvió a su habitación donde había dejado el celular.

— Kaito, aun estás ahí? —

— _sí, entonces, ¿a qué hora?_ —

— ven a la diez —

(20:32)

Mika estaba muy ansiosa por ir a ese lujoso restaurante donde su esposo ya había hecho la reservación. Todo parecía estar saliendo bien…

— era a las nueve? — preguntó exaltada la menor

— tu padre me dijo recién cuando llegó — su esposo le había traído un ramo de flores al tiempo que le dijo el horario de la cena — por cierto ¿por qué importa tanto la hora en que nos vayamos? —

— em… jeje… — puso una sonrisa traviesa — pues… había invitado a Kaito —

— con qué motivos? — puso una mirada que intimidó a la menor.

— n-no es lo que tú crees, de hecho… voy a terminar con él — Mika iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callada — quería un lugar donde estuviéramos solos para poder decírselo —

— es una lástima, se ve que era un buen chico, no preguntaré las razones por las que lo dejaras —

(21:04)

Los padres de Miku ya se habían ido. Le había dicho que regresarían a eso de las once.

La peliaqua estaba recostada en el sillón; miraba el techo, totalmente aburrida, además de qué no había nada bueno en la televisión.

Había llamado a Kaito para ver si podía llegar antes, pero él no podía ya que le dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer.

Volvió a mirar la hora

— ¿¡solo pasaron dos miserables minutos!? — gritó con ganas de tirar el aparato.

Tuvo una idea de cómo pasar más rápido el tiempo, aunque no era nada bueno.

— no lo hagas Miku — le hablaba al celular que apretaba con ambas manos — no lo hagas, debes resistir, no lo hagas — las manos le temblaban.

Al final, no pudo aguantar más, y la llamó.

— ho-hola Luka — rápidamente se sonrojó, poniéndose nerviosa.

— _qué quieres?_ —

— ¿e-estás ocupada? —

— _no_ —

Todo lo que decía Luka era de manera cortante.

— ¿e-es un mal m-momento para hablar? — se deprimió un poco.

— _no, dime qué es lo que quieres?_ —

— "¿será Luka?" — Miku ya pensaba que estaba hablando con otra persona — q-quería s-saber si querrías venir un rato a mi c-casa —

— … — no se escuchaba nada.

— ¿e-estás ahí? —

— _en tu casa hay alguien?_ —

— n-no, solo estoy yo —

— _llegaré en veinte minutos_ —al decir eso, cortó la llamada al instante.

Se sorprendió que la persona con la que hablaba sea Luka

(21:26)

Se escuchaba como alguien tocaba la puerta.

Miku se había arreglado un poco al saber que Luka vendría, además de que estarían las dos solas, por lo que se puso un poco nerviosa.

Fue a abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrió, vio a Luka algo… diferente; usaba un pantalón jean ajustado azul, zapatos negros, una campera de cuero marrón que la llevaba abierta, y una remera negra que dejaba ver una parte su abdomen.

La peliaqua se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Luka tan… provocadora, haciendo que su temperatura corporal aumentara.

— etto… q-quieres p-pasar? — se hiso a un lado, dándole paso para que entrara.

Luka se quedó viéndola unos segundos, para luego entrar a la casa como si nada.

La menor tardó unos segundos en reacción. Cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse, pero cuando se dio vuelta quedó paralizada al ver que tenía a Luka enfrente.

— ¿p-p-pasa a-algo? — estaba completamente roja.

Luka solo veía con una mirada seductora, además de que puso una mano en la puerta como aprisionando a la menor.

— ¿estamos solas? — preguntó con voz seductora.

— …s-sí, p-pero… Kaito v-vendrá en un rato —

A la mayor le desagrado esa noticia, por lo que ahora retiró su mano de la puerta.

— y a qué viene ese? — preguntó molesta.

— es que quería hablar con él… sobre una cosa — no quería decirle ya que esperaba que fuera una sorpresa.

— entonces para qué me llamaste? —

— es que… — jugaba con sus dedos — quería pasar un tiempo contigo, al menos hasta que Kaito llegara —

— ¿a qué hora viene y dónde están tus padres? —

— él viene a las diez, y mis padres se fueron a cenar, no volverán hasta las once —

Luka pareció habérsele ocurrido una idea, por lo que ahora sonreía como si estuviera tramando algo. Dio la vuelta y se dio paso al living.

— ponte cómoda — la menor lo dijo tarde, Luka ya lo había hecho, se había sentando en el sillón como si fuera suyo, además de que apoyó sus pies en la mesa que estaba enfrente, y puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza como haciendo una almohada.

Miku también fue y sentó alado de ella pero con timidez, manteniendo la distancia.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron solas, Luka se le insinuaba, además de que trataba de tocarla, y a Miku ya le estaba desagradando el comportamiento de la mayor, además de que se sobrepasó cuando le intento poner la mano por debajo de la falda.

(22:13)

Kaito ya estaba retrasado y Miku ya quería que llegara.

La menor solo se preguntaba, ¿por qué Luka se comporta de esa manera?, ella no era así, ¿qué le habría pasado?

Miku le dijo a Luka que cuando Kaito llegara tendría que irse para que pudieran hablar solos. La pelirosa no dijo ninguna objeción, solo asintió

(22:24)

Ambas chicas escucharon cuando alguien tocaba la puerta.

— debe ser Kaito — dijo la menor levantándose del sillón.

— espera — la detuvo tomándola del brazo — yo iré, igual tengo que irme — también se levantó — tal vez él este cansado, deberías traerle algo de beber —

Miku notaba algo raro en su tono, como si tuviera algo entre manos, pero ella solo asintió ya que pensó que quizá tenía razón.

Fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, mientras que Luka fue en dirección a la puerta.

— "tengo que deshacerme de Kaito" —

En la cocina, mientras que Miku cargaba el vaso con agua…

— Miku, ya voy a irme, nos vemos — se escuchó a Luka gritarle desde la puerta.

— está bien, adiós — se despidió desde la cocina.

Se escuchó como cerraba a puerta.

— Miku, ¿dónde estás? — escuchó a Kaito… pero… con la voz algo… diferente.

— ¿eres tú, Kaito? — cerró la llave del agua.

— sí, estoy acá, en el living — se escuchaba distinto.

La peliaqua no le dio importancia, pensaba que solo era su imaginación.

Antes de pasar al otro lado de la entrada de se suponía que estaba Kaito, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

Al pasar al living, lo busco con la vista.

— Kaito, dónde estás? — dio unos pasos al frente para ver si lo veía, pero justo las luces… se apagaron — Kaito, esto no es gracioso — aun entraba un poco de la luz de la cocina, por lo que se guiaba por la poca luz buscando el irruptor.

Se adentro en el living y pudo divisar una silueta, aunque no podía distinguir qué era. Podía ver como se iba acercando más a ella.

— ¿Kaito? — ya se estaba asustando.

La silueta era de una persona.

Se escuchó como el vaso caía al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Esa persona había empajado a Miku sobre el sillón para luego colocarse encima de ella.

Para la menor todo fue muy rápido, trataba de zafarse pero tenía alguien encima en posición de cuatro no permitiendo moverse, además de que la estaba sujetando de las muñecas.

— Kaito, detente — suplicaba la menor que ya había entrado pánico — detent- ¡ah! — gritó al sentir como hacía presión con la rodilla en su zona más sensible.

Esa persona que estaba sobre Miku empezó besarla en el cuello de manera violenta y agresiva, pasando la lengua como si estuviera disfrutándola.

Miku estaba siendo violada.

La menor ya estaba desprendiendo lágrimas al sentir como abusaban de ella y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Trataba de liberarse moviéndose a todos lados, pero era inútil, nada funcionaba.

Pudo sentir como una de sus manos era liberada, pero la mano que la había soltado ahora estaba pasando por debajo de su camisa y del sostén, hasta que tuvo contacto directo con uno de sus senos.

Con una mano libre trató de buscar algún objeto con que defenderse. Alado del sillón había un mueblecito con una lámpara arriba. Miku trató de tomar el objeto, pero sintió como su mano era detenida nuevamente. Con desesperación, hacía fuerza para tratar de llegar, pero no podía ya que la otra persona era más fuerte. En una oportunidad usó toda su fuerza por tratar de llegar, pero no lo consiguió, lo único que logró fue llegar a tocar el interruptor que encendía la lámpara. Ahora había luz en el lugar, y se podía ver las cosas con claridad.

Miku miró nuevamente a la persona que tenía encima y cuando vio quien era… quedó en shock.

— ¿L-Luka? —

FLASHBACK

— debe ser Kaito — dijo la menor levantándose del sillón.

— espera — la detuvo tomándola del brazo — yo iré, igual tengo que irme — también se levantó — tal vez él este cansado, deberías traerle algo de beber —

Miku asintió y se fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua.

Luka fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

— "tengo que deshacerme de Kaito" —

— hola Luka, wow te ves bien, ¿y Miku? —

— ella está en enferma, no puede atenderte ahora, tal vez en otra ocasión —

— y tú qué haces aquí? —

— los padres de Miku salieron y me pidieron que la cuidara mientras ellos no estaban —

— ya veo — dudaba un poco en lo que Luka le contaba — bueno, es mejor que me vaya, si Miku necesita algo dile que puede llamarme, cuídala —

— no te preocupes, la cuidare muy bien — a Kaito le pareció extraño la forma en que le dijo eso, pero no le prestó atención.

— adiós — y se fue sin nada más que decir — que raro, si está enferma ¿por qué me habría llamado? — sus dudas aumentaban a medida que se iba alejando de la casa — na, solo son alucinaciones mías —

Luka antes de cerrar la puerta vigiló que el peliazul ya estuviera lejos, y cuando ya no estaba a la vista…

— Miku, ya voy a irme, nos vemos — gritó desde la puerta.

— está bien, adiós — se despidió desde la cocina.

Luka cerró la puerta, pero ella aun estaba adentro. Aclaró su garganta, preparándose para hablar.

— Miku, ¿dónde estás? — imitaba la voz de Kaito, pero no le salía muy bien.

— ¿eres tú, Kaito? — tenía que hacerlo mejor porque ya estaba dudando

— sí, estoy acá, en el living — esta vez le salió más parecido.

Fue hacia donde estaba el interruptor que estaba al otro lado, lejos de la entrada a la cocina.

Se ocultó esperando a que entrara para apagar la luz.

— Kaito, dónde estás? — preguntó desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

Tenía que esperar que se acercara más para así no pudiera escapar, además pensaría que era Kaito y no ella.

Miku se acercó unos cuantos pasos y ahí fue cuando Luka apagó la luz.

— Kaito, esto no es gracioso — empezó a acercarse a donde estaba Luka para buscar el interruptor. Se detuvo al ver la silueta de la pelirosa, pero aun no sabía que era ella — ¿Kaito? — estaba asustada.

Se acercó hacia la menor y la tomó por ambos brazos, provocando que el vaso callera y se rompiera. La empujó hacia el sillón, recostándola sin nada de delicadeza, y se colocó encima de ella sujetándola de las muñecas. Abrió paso colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de la menor que solo se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

— Kaito, detente — decía Miku de manera suplicante y desesperada, aun no sabía que era Luka — detent- ¡ah! — hiso presión con la rodilla logrando arrebatarle un grito de dolor.

La besaba en el cuello, pasando la lengua, mientras que una de sus manos la coloco por debajo de la camisa y del sujetador de Miku hasta tocarle directamente uno de los pequeños senos.

Se percató de que Miku quería agarrar la lámpara para defenderse, pero Luka fue más rápido y la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

En descuido, aflojo demasiado el agarre y la menor volvió a intentar tomar el objeto, pero lo único que consiguió fue alcanzar el interruptor, lo que provoco que la lámpara se encendiera.

— ¿L-Luka? —

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

— ¿por qué haces esto?, ¡suéltame! —

Luka no hiso caso, solo siguió lambiéndole el cuello. Juntó ambas manos de la menor sobre la zona del abdomen para que así le detuviera ambas manos utilizando solo una y la otra la tendría libre para lo que se le antoje hacerle a la menor.

— Luka por favor para — decía desesperada — no hagas esto, tú no eres así — trataba de razonar con ella.

La mayor ya no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, así que no serviría de nada pedirle que se detuviera.

— ¡ayuda! — gritaba la menor con la esperanza que alguien la oyera — ¡ayud-! —

— shhh… — le había tapado la boca con la palma de la mano — nadie va a escucharte — le susurró al oído, provocándole miedo para que se quedara callada. A Miku no le quedó otra que hacerle caso ya que si no obedecía pensaba que "Luka" podía hacerle algo malo — así me gusta — dijo segada por la lujuria, retirando su mano de la boca de la pequeña.

La pelirosa se acercó hasta la boca de Miku y la besó de forma violenta introduciendo su lengua. La menor solo estaba sintiendo repulsión, eso que hacía no se comparaba en nada al simple beso que le había dado aquella vez bajo el árbol donde había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Luka, la amable y cariñosa Luka de la que se había enamorado.

Deshizo el contacto de sus bocas, dejando rastros de saliva, mientras que volvía lamberle cuello. La mano que tenía libre la llevó hasta la zona íntima de la menor, introduciéndola por debajo de la falda y las bragas.

— ¡ahh! — gritó de forma involuntaria al sentir como Luka introdujo un poco dos dedos dentro de ella — ¡Luka! ¡para! — decía retorciéndose de dolor — ¡n-no lo hagas! ¡d-detente! ¡ahhh! — cada vez iba introduciendo aun más los dedos, provocando un dolor indescifrable para la menor, que solo lloraba deseando que este sufrimiento se terminara — m-me l-las-timas — cerraba con fuerza los ojos, tratando de soportar el dolor. Luka no se detuvo, solo siguió introduciendo más sus dedos haciendo que la menor soltara gritos mas fuertes — L-Lu-ka, n-no si-gas ¡ahh! ¡ahhhhhh! — soltó un grito muy fuerte al sentir como se rompía algo dentro de ella.

Luka retiró sus dedos y se separó un poco de la menor, liberándole las manos.

Se quedó mirando su propia mano que ahora tenía restos de sangre.

— "¿q-qué fue lo que hice?" — estaba recapacitando, volviendo a ser la Luka de antes.

Dejó de ver su mano y miró a Miku; estaba sollozando, mirando hacia un costado con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras que todo su cuerpo le temblaba.

Quedó shock al ver lo que le había hecho a Miku, la pequeña e inocente Miku Hatsune.

— Miku… yo… —

— ¿p-por qué? — preguntó entre sollozos.

Luka no sabía que responder, la había violado y no sabe por qué lo hiso.

— l-lo siento — dijo separándose de la menor e ir corriendo hacia la puerta para salir — lo siento — se disculpó antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de la casa — ¿qué hice? ¿qué hice? ¿qué hice? ¿qué hice? — repetía una y otra vez, mientras corría en dirección a su apartamento.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde vivía cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de baño. Se puso debajo de la regadera y giró la perilla para que el agua callera.

Aun tenía su ropa puesta.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared y fue deslizándose hasta caer en el piso. Se abrasó a sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

El agua caía, mojándola completamente, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

— … Miku… lo siento… — fue lo único que dijo.

Se quedó ahí por un largo tiempo, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

(Dos días después, lunes en la mañana)

Luka no había salido su habitación desde lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera había comido. Estuvo encerrada en su habitación con la imagen en su mente de Miku temblando de miedo… miedo de ella.

Estaba muy arrepentida por lo que hiso y una simple disculpa no serviría. La atormentaba la idea de haberle provocado un trauma por lo que le había hecho. Pensaba que si tuviera un oportunidad de probar que en verdad estaba arrepentida lo haría aunque tuviese que ser castigada.

— será mejor que vaya a trabajar — dijo mirando la hora de su despertador

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ponerse ropa acorde a su trabajo.

Cuando ya estuvo lista tomó su bolso y fue directo a la puerta.

Aun pensaba en si alguna día volvería a ver a Miku, pero creía que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Puso las llaves en la puerta y la abrió.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, pudo ver que alguien estaba a punto de tocar.

— ¿quiénes son ustedes? — atrás del hombre que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta habían otros dos sujetos.

— ¿aquí vive Luka Megurine? —

— soy yo —

Los tres se miraron entre si y el que parecía ser el que los mandaba les dio una señal con la cabeza.

— ¡hey¡ ¿¡qué hacen!? — los dos hombres que estaban atrás del que iba a tocar la puerta la sujetaron de ambos brazos.

— Luka Megurine queda detenida — mostró la placa que decía que era de la policía.

— ¿¡con qué cargos!? —

— ha sido denunciada por abuso sexual —

— "…Miku…" — fue lo único que le pasó por la mente.

— los padres de la víctima hicieron la denuncia. Coopere con nosotros y las cosas serán más fáciles — Luka dejó de forcejear al tiempo que le ponían las esposas, haciendo caso a lo que el oficial decía.

La llevaron hasta el auto que decía a un costado "POLICÍA". En total era dos de esos autos, a Luka pusieron en la parte de atrás, mientras que los dos policías que la había esposado fueron en la parte de adelante, y el otro policía que le había mostrado la placa fue en el otro vehículo.

Luka ya no sabía que pensar de lo que estaba pasando; la estaban llevando a la cárcel.

Cuando llegaron, la bajaron del auto y la llevaron a adentro de la comisaria. Ahí había unas cuantas personas haciendo papeleos, policías llevando a otros detenidos, además de que los ebrios arrestados que esperando a que los lleven a la celda la miraban de una forma muy desagradable.

Luka, mientras aun tenía las esposas puestas, era llevada hasta un hombre algo sobrepasado de peso que se supone que se encarga de los casos más serios.

— aquí está la persona denunciada por el abuso a la chica Hatsune —

El hombre que estaba sentado en la cilla aun no la había visto.

— a ver…— empezaba a buscar en los archivos el caso al que pertenecía — … Megpoid… Hatsune… aquí esta, Hatsune Miku — levantó la vista y pudo ver que el abusador era una mujer — ¿seguro que es esta persona? —

— sí, es ella quien atacó a esa chica — Luka solo mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

— tú, maldita abusadora — señaló a Luka de manera amenazante — el juicio será en pasado mañana, hasta entonces te quedarás encerrada en la celda. Ahora quítala de mi vista — el oficial obedeció y llevó a Luka a su celda.

La encerraron donde habían otras mujeres que la veían como una presa fácil.

Esos dos días en esa celda pasaron muy lentos para Luka, que solo pensaba en que volvería a ver a Miku, quería verla, pero seguramente la menor no pensaba lo mismo de ella.

El abogado llamado Kiyoteru, que se engarba de su caso, le dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ya que iba a lograr demostrar su inocencia ante la justicia. Dijo que no había pruebas que sirvan para decir que era culpable, así que este caso sería pan comido. Luka lo único que tenía que hacer era decir que es inocente, incluyendo otras cuantas mentiras.

Fue llevada hasta el lugar donde sería el juicio; no era un lugar muy grande, ya que no eran muchas personas.

Luka fue llevada a una de las mesas (habían dos mesas iguales, pero separadas, que estaban enfrente del juez), y se sentó en la cilla, alado su abogado. En la parte de atrás estaban sus padres, que no podían creer lo que decían que su hija había hecho, que serían llevados al estrado para probar que Luka era inocente.

Ahora solo faltaba la parte acusadora.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron los padres de la víctima que solo miraban a Luka con ganas de matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

Luego entró Miku… tenía una mirada de preocupación y de miedo, no quería entrar, pero alado de ella estaba Kaito diciéndole que no tenga miedo, apoyándola para que no retrocediera.

El peliazual también fue para ser un testigo para denunciar a Luka.

Miku, cuando fue a sentarte alado de su abogada Ia, no pudo evitar mirar a Luka que solo estaba cabizbaja con un semblante de depresión.

Llegó el juez y todos tuvieron que ponerse de pie.

Era un tipo viejo que parecía de los que siempre están de malhumor.

— no se preocupe, déjemelo todo a mí, usted solo tiene que decir lo que le dije — Kiyoteru le habló por lo bajo para calmarla. Él había inventando una mentira de que Miku estaba loca por Luka, y cuando le dijo que no, inventó que había abusado de ella para hacerla sufrir.

Luego de que todos se volvieron a sentar, el juez empezó a revisar los papeles para estar más informado sobre el asunto.

— póngase de pie la parte acusada —

Luka se tuvo que levantar.

— antes de comenzar — el juez le habla a Luka — usted, ¿cómo se declara ante las acusación?, ¿culpable o inocente? —

— yo… — no sabía qué hacer, además de que Miku la miraba, pero al final solo hiso lo que dijo su abogado — s-soy… i-inocente… —

Miku no podía creer lo escuchaba, se sentía decepcionada, quería volver a llorar, pero fue calmada por Ia.

— ¡eres una mentirosa! — gritó Kaito lleno de ira (estaba alado de los padres de Miku)

— guarde silencio o are que lo echen — le ordenó el juez, a lo que el peliazul tuvo que obedecer.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí Kiyoteru hablaba de la gran mentira que Miku había inventado para perjudicar a Luka, incluso lo que decía parecía muy convincente.

Luego fueron a declarar los padres de Luka que solo dijeron su hija nunca haría semejante monstruosidad.

Después pasaron los padres de Miku, que tuvieron que contarles por qué justo esa noche no estaban en la casa, pero además dijeron que su hija no era ninguna mentirosa.

Contaron que la noche de lo sucedió, cuando llegaron a la casa, escucharon sollozos de alguien, fueron rápidamente hacia donde provenía ese ruido y vieron a su hija acostada en el sillón, llorando y temblando. Habían llamado a la ambulancia cuando vieron que tenía sangre, pero eso se debía a la ruptura de su himen cuando sufrió la violación. No podían creer lo que le había pasado a su hija. Cuando fue trasladada al hospital le preguntaron qué persona le había hecho esto. La menor no quería hablar con nadie, pero después dijo que al final fue Luka. Ellos hicieron la denuncia a la policía al instante.

El abogado Kiyoteru evadió esa versión de la historia diciendo que Miku se había masturbado y que había inventado que Luka abusó de ella.

El padre de Miku le dijo unas barbaridades por decir algo así de su hija, estaba furioso, pero fue callado por el juez.

Kaito fue llamado al estrado como un testigo; dijo que Miku lo había llamado a su casa porque quería hablar con él, pero cuando llegó, Luka estaba ahí y ella que le había dicho que Miku se había enfermado, que Luka la estaba cuidando y que en otro momento hablarían.

Ahora le tocaba a Miku.

Tenía miedo de ir, pero fue convencida por su abogada que tenía que hacerlo. Se subió al estrado y el abogado de Luka le empezaba a hacer preguntas.

— según usted — le hablaba a Miku — ¿cómo entró Luka a su casa? —

— y-yo la dejé entrar —

— oh, usted la dejó entrar — se hacía el sorprendido — ¿y para qué haría algo así? —

— e-es q-que… ella es… era… mi amiga — se corrigió en la última frase, lo que hiso sentirse peor a Luka — y quería pasar un rato con ella, hasta que Kaito… — señaló al peliazul — llegara —

— y según usted, ¿para qué había llamado a Kaito? —

— pues… — su tardanza solo apoyaba la versión del abogado.

— ¡objeción su señoría!, esa pregunta no tiene nada ver con el caso — gritó Ia.

— denegada. Responda la pregunta —

— y-yo… — no quería decirlo… y menos en este lugar — iba a terminar… nuestra relación —

— "auch, eso debió doler" — pensaron todos (menos Luka) mirando a Kaito que solo tenía ganas de desaparecer.

— ¿y por qué iba a terminar su relación con Kaito?, ¿había otra persona que la atraía?, tal vez… ¿una pelirosa? —

— … — Miku ya no sabía cómo responder a eso.

— ¡objeción su señoría!, esas preguntas están totalmente fuera de contexto —

— a lugar. Abogado no se desvíe del tema principal —

— disculpe. Entonces… ¿por qué cree que Luka abría abusado de usted? —

Miku estaba a punto de volver a llorar al recordar el dolor que sintió, pero eso no ayudaría en nada.

— L-Luka me dijo que yo le gustaba, p-pero le dije que… no —

— lo que está diciendo es que Luka, que se nota que podría estar con quien quisiera (ahí se refería a su cuerpo), ¿estaba locamente enamorada de usted? —

— …s-sí —

— ¿no será que las cosas sean al revés? —

— ¿a-a q-qué se refiere? —

— que usted haya sido la que se enamoró locamente de ella y que cuando Luka la rechazó usted inventó toda esta historia con la ayuda de su amigo como una venganza —

— e-eso no es cierto —

— ¿tiene alguna prueba de que lo dijo sea verdad? —

— …n-no… —

El abogado solo sonrió victorioso.

— no más preguntas su señoría — volvió a su lugar alado de la pelirosa — ya ganamos — dijo mientras se relajaba en la cilla

Luka no estaba para nada relajada, estaba diciendo que nunca le había hecho algo a la menor, cuanto todo fue verdad. Miku ahora la odiaba con toda su alma y ese pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila ya que podía ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Ahora le tocaba a Luka ir a declarar y Miku ya ni siquiera quería verla.

— usted, el sábado en la noche, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? — ahora era Ia la que la interrogaba.

— … — miró a donde se encontraba Miku, pero ella solo apartó la vista. Sentía una especie de nudo en la garganta que no podía tragar —… yo… e-estuve en mi apartamento toda la noche — sentía odio por sí misma.

— ¿y qué estuvo haciendo? —

— … e-estuve leyendo un libro —

— ¿y qué libro? —

— ¡objeción su señoría!, ¿qué tiene que ver un libro con el caso? —

— denegada. Si estuvo esa noche en su apartamento tiene que recordar que libro era —

— el libro que leía era uno que Miku me dio —

— ¿tiene con que probarlo? —

— s-sí, ella me escribió una nota, que tiene su nombre, dentro del libro —

Eso solo apoyó a la versión de Kiyoteru.

Ia ya no sabía qué hacer, solo había aumentó las posibilidades de que Luka sea considerada inocente.

— no más preguntas — dijo algo enojada, volviendo a su lugar.

— como ambas partes ya dijeron lo que tenían que decir, se tomara un breve receso para decidir el resultado — hablaba el juez.

Luka fue llevada, junto con sus padres y su abogado, a los pasillos de lugar (era vigilada por dos policías), al igual que a los demás (Miku junto a sus padres, incluyendo a Kaito e Ia), pero ambos grupos estaban separados.

— Luka, ¿puedo hablar contigo? — dijo la pelirosa mayor sentándose en la banca alado de su hija.

— d-de qué? —

Los guardias estaban un poco lejos así que no escucharían la conversación.

— ¿en verdad… abusaste de esa chica? —

— … — Luka ya ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

— respóndeme — habló sería.

— … — no era capaz de decirlo.

— ¡Megurine Luka respóndeme! —

— … s-sí... y-yo a-abusé de ella —

— ¿por qué lo hiciste? — no podía creer que su hija haya hecho algo así.

— n-no lo sé — no aguantó más y quebró en llanto — lo siento… si pudiera hacer algo para enmendar lo que hice lo haría —

— Luka mírame — dijo su madre — si quieres tener la conciencia tranquila debes decir la verdad, esa es la única solución, arruinaste la vida de esa chica —

Apareció un guardia diciendo que todos entren para el veredicto.

— confío en que hagas lo correcto — fue lo último que le dijo.

Luka se quedó pensando en si decir la verdad o no hacerlo.

Todos ya estaban en sus lugares, esperando al juez.

— de pie para el veredicto — todos lo hicieron — Luka Megurine, las acusaciones contra usted son muy serias ya que se trata de abuso sexual agravado con una pena de ocho años de prisión — Luka escuchaba todo atentamente, pensando en si debía hablar o no — pero debido a falta de pruebas… — en los ojos de Miku ya se empezaban a formar lágrimas, mientras que Ia trataba de consolarla — no me queda otra opción que declararla inocent- —

— ¡espere! — gritó Luka, formando un gran silencio en todo el lugar, mientras que todos la miraban, incluyendo a Miku que se veía sorprendida.

— a qué se debe su interrupción? —

— yo… quiero cambiar mi declaración — miró a Miku y luego volvió a mirar al juez — yo… mentí —

— a qué se refiere con eso? — preguntó confundido.

— soy culpable, todo lo que dije era mentira, yo estuve esa noche en la casa Miku y fui yo quien la atacó —

Miku no podía creer lo que Luka estaba diciendo.

Todos en la sala se quedaron tremendamente sorprendidos, incluyendo al juez.

— ¿se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo? —

— sí — habló con voz firme.

— … entonces… — retomó el caso — Luka Megurine queda sentenciada a ocho años prisión y será trasladada a la penitenciaría de mujeres — con el martillo de madera golpeo la mesa dando el caso por cerrado.

El guardia agarró las manos de Luka para esposarla y ella no opuso resistencia.

Antes de que se la llevaran, Miku corrió hacia ella.

— Luka, por qué lo hiciste? —

— es mi forma de pedirte perdón, lamento haberte lastimado — tenía una sonrisa triste, mientras que el guardia se la llevaba.

— Luka.. — no pudo acercase más ya que otro guardia le estaba impidiendo el paso.

La pelirosa fue llevada hasta afuera del lugar, donde la subieron a un auto de la policía. La llevaron a donde estaba un autobús donde van todas las prisioneras que son llevadas a la penitenciaria de mujeres.

Le dieron ropa de color naranja, una remera blanca que va debajo, incluyendo un par de zapatillas negras, que todas deben usar

Ya había subido, esposada de pies y manos, al autobús que la llevaría a lugar donde estaría los próximos ocho años.

Ella solo miraba por la ventana, ya no sabía si saldría con vida de ese lugar, además de que se dio cuenta que un grupo de mujeres la estaba mirando con intención de hacerle algo.

Cuando llegaron todas tuvieron que bajarse en fila una atrás de la otra. Luka fue una de la ultimas en bajar y pudo oír que más adelante en la fila dos reclusas empezaban a discutir solo porque una creyó que la otra la había empujado. Ambas terminaron a los golpes mientras que los guardias (todos los guardia son mujeres) intentaban separarlas.

Luka ya le estaba dando miedo este lugar, pero tenía que acostumbrarse para soportar los próximos años.

Cada una fue llevada a una celda que tendrían que compartir con otras presas, y hora solo faltaba Luka que elijan con quien estar.

— ponla en la celda 2-C, tal vez le guste estar con alguien de su especie — dijo la mujer guardia que se encarga de controlar en que celda va cada presa.

La llevaron hasta su celda que tendría que ocupar con otra mujer que todo indicaba que había hecho lo mismo que Luka. Le quitaron las esposas de las manos y las cadenas de los pies, y la empujaron adentro de la celda. La mujer oficial solo cerró la puerta dejándola ahí adentro con su "compañera de cuarto". Era un lugar reducido donde había una cama sobre otra (estos cuartos no eran los de barrotes, si no que estaban totalmente cerrado con un ducto de ventilación protegido con barrotes, además de que estaba iluminado por un par de focos largos que estaban a un lado de la pared, mientras que los focos eran cubiertos por un material de plástico tranparente). Todo el lugar era de color blanco, hasta que vio a la otra reclusa que tenía la misma ropa naranja que ella; estaba en la cama de arriba recostada en posición de "L" apoyando la espalda en la almohada que estaba alado de la pared. Parecía estar dibujando algo, ya que tenía una libreta y un lápiz.

Luka no sabía si hablarle o quedarse callada, así que prefirió lo segundo y fue directamente a la cama de abajo a acostarse, ignorándola completamente.

— no te enseñaros a saludar? — habló la mujer que estaba en la cama de arriba

— por qué debería hacerlo? — dijo tratando de sonar fría, acomodándose en su cama, quedándose viendo hacia arriba, usando las manos como almohada además de la que ya tenía.

— no sé, tal vez para conocernos — aun seguía dibujando — mi nombre es Lily, ¿me dirás el tuyo? —

— … Luka — a ella no le pareció que fuera una de esas presas que son violentas? — ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar? —

— dos semanas — dijo como si nada.

— y de cuánto tiempo tienes que estar aquí? —

— ocho años, ¿y tú? —

— lo mismo —

— ves, ya nos estamos conociendo — no parecía una mala persona — y qué fue lo que hiciste? —

— … algo de lo que nunca podre perdonarme… – dio un largo suspiro de dolencia – yo… abusé de mi amiga —

Se escuchó como Lily mientras estaba dibujando dejó de hacerlo al oír lo que Luka le dijo

— y tú qué fue lo que hiciste? — no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo silencio — estás despierta? — se levantó de la cama para ver si estaba dormida — oye ¿estás bien? —

— s-sí — dijo limpiándose los ojos — n-no es nada —

— "¿estaba… llorando?", ¿qué dibujas? — preguntó para cambiar de tema.

— nada — se acostó completamente sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Luka, aferrándose a la libreta.

Luka solo arqueó una ceja al no saber por qué la rubia se puso así. Como parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar, la pelirosa solo se volvió a acostar.

En la casa Hatsune, Miku estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, arriba de las sabanas, viendo al techo.

Sus padres ahora estaban muy preocupado por ella, tenían miedo de que lo que le sucedido la afecte de forma permanente y no vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

— ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota de sentir cosas por ella? — hablaba sola — nunca me amo — en todo el día no había dejando de pensar en Luka — ella es solo una mentirosa que solo quería hacerme eso. Todo este tiempo debió estar actuando para que yo sea más cercana a ella y así pudiera abusar de mí — ahora solo la odiaba, pensando en que todo fue una mentira —… pero… si existe la posibilidad de que yo no significa nada para ella… ¿por qué ella… significa tanto para mí?, ¿por qué cuando me besó aquella vez bajo el árbol… me hiso sentir como una mariposa? — y ahora faltaba hacerse la pregunta principal — ¿por qué me hiso eso?, yo nunca le hice nada malo, nunca la lastimé… —

— _solo te digo que tengas cuidado_ — _decía ya más calmada_ — _a veces las personas cuando sufren mucho tienen momentos en que pierden la conciencia de sus actos y hacen cosas no muy buenas que digamos. Por eso te digo que no le hagas más daño a Luka, ya la has lastimado suficiente_ —

Recordó las palabras que Meiko le dijo, haciéndola pensar las cosas con claridad.

— _¿y has encontrando a esa p-persona especial?_ — _por razones desconocidas se sonrojó al pronunciar difícilmente esas palabras._

— _creo que… sí_ — _ambas se miraban a los ojos como si quisieran decirse algo que estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras que una ligera brisa provocaba que el cabello de ambas se movieras delicadamente en sincronía con el viento mientras que el único sonido que había eran las hojas del árbol moverse por la brisa. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, mientras que ellas eran las únicas personas que estaban en ese lugar_ — _pero… no puede ser_ —

— tal vez ella sí me quería, pero como era mayor que yo, además de que somos chicas, no pudo decírmelo porque pensó que era algo que no estaba bien —

— _tengo que decirte algo que desde hace tiempo he querido decírtelo_ — _tomó aire armándose valor_ — _desde que te vi me pareciste una chica muy linda… y a causa de eso… he tenido pensamientos lujuriosos contigo… pero con el tiempo pude ver que esta sensación… era algo más… mucho más intensa_ — _bajó la mirada no siendo capaz de mirarla a la cara_ — _intente olvidar lo que siento por ti… pero por más que lo intentara no pude, Miku… tú… me gustas…_ — _cerró los ojos al pronunciar la última palabra como si esperara un golpe_ — _l-lo siento… pero tenía que decírtelo, aunque nos conocemos hace muy poco se que lo siento por ti es sincero... yo te amo_ —

 _Miku no se esperaba tal confesión de la pelirosa._

— … _Luka… no sé qué decirte…_ — _tenía la vista en el suelo, hablando de una forma que le quitó todas las esperanzas a la mayor._

— _s-solo dime lo que sientes_ — _preguntó volviendo a levantar la vista._

 _Miku sabía que la respuesta que le daría ahora era muy importante, que puede cambiar la vida de ambas. Así que esperaba que lo que iba a decir…_

 _Sea lo correcto…_

— … _Luka… yo… no… yo no te amo…_ — _soltó finalmente mirándola a los ojos_ — _lo siento… pero yo no te amo. Además de que somos personas con vidas muy diferentes, no siento nada por ti_ —

— quizá… si hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo… las cosas habrían sido diferentes —

— _Luka_ — _se acercó hasta la pelirosa_ — _¿p-podemos seguir siendo amigas?_ — _preguntó preocupada._

 _La mayor aun no se daba vuelta para verla a la cara, además de que ser solo amiga de la persona que hace que te desconozcas ti mismo es algo casi imposible. Si no puede verse a sí misma como solo su amiga no es buena idea estar cerca de ella._

— _no sé… tengo que pensarlo…_ —

— ¿cómo pude decirle que sea mi amiga?, se me había confesado con total sinceridad y yo no pensé en cómo debió sentirse cuando le dije que no la amaba y que solo sea mi amiga —

— … _¿M-Miku?..._ _—_ _retrocedió un paso, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro_ _—_ _¿q-qué haces aquí… y c-cómo supiste donde vivo?_ _—_

— _Luka… ¿p-por qué lloras?_ _—_ _preguntó muy preocupada al verla en esas condiciones._

— _¿qué es lo que quieres?_ _—_ _habló con tono firme, apartando la vista a un costado._

— _s-solo quería preguntarte si… ¿v-vendrías a mi fiesta de c-cumpleaños?_ _—_

— _¿por qué?_ _—_

— _s-significaría mucho para mí si pudieras ir_ _—_

— _¿y por qué?, solo soy alguien que conociste hace menos de una semana_ _—_

 _Cada respuesta que daba sonaba aun más fría._

— _lo sé… p-pero…_ _—_

— _lo siento pero no creo que pueda ir_ _—_ _Luka parecía otra persona, nunca había actuado de esa manera. No dijo más y solo cerró la puerta… pero no pudo, Miku estaba deteniendo la puerta_ _—_ _Miku no hagas esto más difícil… solo vete_ _—_

— _Luka solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte_ _—_ _sonada desesperada._

 _La mayor trataba de cerrar la puerta pero Miku no la dejaba. Luka empezaba a ejercer aun más fuerza, haciendo que la menor, ya que era más débil, cediera._

 _Miku al final usó toda su fuerza y con ambas manos empujó de una vez la puerta haciendo que se abra completamente._

 _Se acercó rápidamente hasta la mayor y la abrasó como si su vida dependiera de ello._

— _Luka… no me odies… por favor_ _—_ _pedía entre sollozos, abrasándola aun más fuerte._

— _Miku… suéltame_ _—_ _pedía antes de que la muralla que había creado entre las dos se derrumbara._

 _La menor no hiso caso, solo se aferró aun mas a la pelirosa._

 _Sus manos que estaban a ambos lados temblaban al estar levantándolas con la intención de alejar a Miku de ella, pero al final solo las usó para abrasar a la menor._

— _perdón, no debí hablarte de esa manera, yo nunca te podría odiar_ _—_ _deshizo el abraso para mirarla con una cálida sonrisa_ _—_ _te prometo que iré_ _—_

— supongo que también tengo la culpa, ella intentaba alejarse de mí y yo solo le compliqué las cosas. No puedo imaginarme lo que debe haber sentido cuando Kaito me besó enfrente de todos en mi cumpleaños al cual yo le insiste a Luka que vaya, además de que pasó todo el día buscando un regalo para mí — buscó en su mueblecito ,alado de su cama, y ahí estaba el collar que le había regalado.

— _es mi forma de pedirte perdón, lamento haberte lastimado_ —

Tomó el collar con ambas manos.

— Luka… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… — se puso el collar — la que debe pedir perdón… soy yo —

(Jueves en la mañana).

Luka empezaba a abrir los ojos al sentir una especie de brisa caliente en la nuca. Estaba en su cama, despertando de a poco sintiendo algo anormal que la rodeaba en la zona de la cintura. De a poco volvía a ver con claridad, hasta que se dio cuento que lo que la rodeaba era los brazos de alguien que estaba acostado alado de ella (Luka estaba durmiendo de costado). Miró con lentitud hacia atrás para ver quién era.

— ¡Lily, qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? — gritó al tiempo de deshacerse del agarre, empujándola bruscamente haciéndola caer al suelo.

— eso me dolió — dijo sobándose la zona adolorida.

— ¿¡quién te dio permiso de acostarte en mi cama!? —

— em.. jeje — se hacía la inocente — es que a noche tenía frío y como no quería despertarte, solo me acosté contigo para calentarme — decía como si no fuera nada grave.

— ¡eres una hija de…! — no pudo terminar la frase ya que escuchó como abrían la puerta de la celda.

— vaya, parece que las basuras ya se despertaron — entraron dos guardias que parecían no ser muy amigables — al comedor, ¡ya¡ — ordenó a ambas.

Ellas solo hicieron caso y se apresuraron a ir antes de que les den una razón para que las golpeen.

Cuando llegaron, todas las presas ya estaban ahí. Ahora tenían que ir hacer fila para buscar su "comida".

Tomaron sus bandejas y fueron a buscar un lugar a donde sentarse. Luka junto a Lily fueron a una mesa que por suerte estaba desocupada muy al fondo de todo.

— ¿esto es comestible? — tocando el pedazo de carne que parecía aun estar vivo.

— creo que no — comía como si fuera algo normal — pero si no comes, los guardias te lo harán tragar a golpes, te lo digo por experiencia —

— "eso significa que ella ya pasó por eso" — miraba preocupada a la rubia — esto es horrible — decía probando su "comida"

— si quieres puedes ir al departamento de quejas —

— ja-ja que graciosa — reía con sarcasmo.

— sabes me caes bien, te daré unos consejos que te servirán —

— ¿qué consejos? —

— primero; no mires a nadie a los ojos. Segundo; aquí se manejar en grupos, así que no te metas con nadie. Tercero; hablan más con los puños que con las palabras. Cuarto; siempre mantente cerca de algunos guardias por si te llegan a agarrar —

— ¿todo eso supiste en dos semanas? —

— algunas cosas las aprendí de las películas, y por cierto te recomiendo que te prepares cuando te mandan a bañar —

— por? —

— te bañan con una manguera, de agua muy fría, a toda capacidad, como las que usan los bomberos para apagar los incendios —

— a ti ya te bañaron? —

— sí… y créeme que es una tortura —

— ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para estar aquí?, se ve que no eres como las demás —

— …c-creo que puedo decírtelo… pero aquí no — esa pregunta la sacó totalmente de ánimo.

Después de que todas volvieron a sus celdas, Lily se sentó con la libreta en sus manos alado de la pelirosa.

— mira, es ella — le dio la libreta que tenía un dibujo de una chica.

— ¿quién es? – miraba el dibujo.

— es la razón por la que estoy aquí — Luka solo la miró confundida — verás, es que ella y yo… bueno… éramos n-novias… — la pelirosa quedó un poco impresionada — pero… eso generó muchos problemas, Gumi era menor de edad —

— ¿Gumi? —

— ese es su nombre, tenía solo catorce años cuando la conocí, ahora tiene quince — se parecía mucho a lo que le pasó a Luka.

— ¿y qué fue lo que sucedió? —

— al principio estaba todo bien, decía que me quería y que nunca me dejaría ir. Nos besábamos en cualquiera lugar a escondidas, en una ocasión nuestros cariños mutuos llegaron a un punto en donde estuvimos a casi nada de hacerlo, pero ella me dijo que no estaba lista, yo entendí eso y seguí amándola como siempre. Una semana después, empezó a actuar diferente, ya no tenía su dulce sonrisa de todos los días, estaba deprimida. Teníamos que estar ocultas de todos para que no se sepa de lo nuestro ya que si sus padres de enteraban me separarían de ella —

Luka solo escuchaba lo que le contaba.

— un día me dijo de la nada que lo nuestro se había terminado, que no quería volver verme, que lo que pasó entre nosotras… fue un error, sentí como si me arrancaran una parte de mí. Al día siguiente fui a su casa para hablar con ella, quería que me diera una explicación de por qué me dejó. Cuando llegue, vi algo que quisiera no haber visto; Gumi estaba en puerta de su casa besándose con un chico. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, se acercó a mí diciendo que podía explicarlo, pero yo solo salí corriendo de ese lugar con esa imagen en mi mente que se repetía una y otra vez. Pasé varios días encerrada en mi apartamento, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para ir a mi trabajo. Llegó un momento en el que fui a la cocina y tomé un cuchillo… quería matarme… pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. De a poco me fui recuperando de mi estado depresivo. Intenté olvidarla, pero no fue posible porque Gumi seguía siendo alguien muy especial para mí —

— ¿y cómo terminaste en este lugar? —

— no me había recuperado por completo desde el día de que la vi besándose con ese chico. Ella me mandó un mensaje diciendo que quería volver conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado. No sé por qué pero cuando leí ese mensaje me sentí llena de ira, arrojé mi celular contra el piso haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos. El mensaje decía que vaya a su casa para que pudiéramos hablar, y cuando llegué no estaban sus padres —

— ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —

— ella me guió hasta su habitación para que pudiéramos hablar más tranquilas. Nos sentamos en su cama y me empezó a decir que me quería y que me amaba. Era lo mismo que me dijo antes cuando yo había caído como tonta en su jueguito bipolar, pero en esa ocasión no fue así… le dije que no. Yo… la empujé sobre la cama y… empecé a tocarla… abusé de ella. Trataba de escapar de mí, daba gritos de ayuda, pero yo le tape la boca para que guardara silencio. Después de todo eso, no podía creer lo que le había hecho, vi como estaba llorando y temblado de miedo de mí. No sabía cómo pedirle disculpas por lo que le había hecho, salí corriendo de su casa y fui hasta mi apartamento. Me encerré no sé cuantos días, pidiendo disculpas. Un día alguien toco la puerta y yo solo fui a ver quién era, y cuando abrí… estaba la policía. Y esa es toda la historia — términó de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa como si fuera una máscara para que no se viera que estaba al borde del llanto.

Luka estaba sorprendida por la historia de Lily, era más o menos parecida a lo que le pasó a ella.

— ¿aun la amas? — preguntó al verlos los dibujos de Gumi, incluyendo que en la parte de atrás de la hoja que tenía cada dibujo había una canción.

— nunca dejé de hacerlo — dijo mirando hacia la nada, como si estuviera recordándola — ¿me contarás cómo llegaste aquí? — volvió a mirarla.

— es una larga historia — le devolvió la libreta.

— ¿tienes a donde ir?, porque yo no — se reía de forma burlona

— jaja, tienes razón — cuando iba a contarle, se abrió la puerta de la celda.

— tú, rosadita – señaló a Luka con el dedo — ven, tienes visitas —

— ¿visitas? — ella se levantó y fue hasta donde el guardia le indico.

Llegaron a un lugar no tan grande donde había una foco de luz que alumbraba una mesa de metal en medio, donde había una cilla a ambos lados de la mesa.

A Luka le indicaron que se sentara en una de las cillas mientras le esposaban las manos y le ponían cadenas en los pies. La dejaron sola un momento mientras esperaba a su "visita". Luego de unos segundos escuchó que alguien hablaba y se abría la puerta…

— por aquí señorita, pase — el guardia abrió la puerta hasta que pudo ser visible una cabellera aquamarina.

— M-Miku? — se le fue el aliento al ver a la última persona que creía que la quería ver.

— déjenos a solas — pidió la menor.

— está segura? —

— sí —

El guardia solo obedeció y cerró la puerta.

Miku fue y sentó en la otra cilla quedando de frente a la pelirosa que solo estaba sorprendida e incómoda.

— ¿q-qué haces aquí? — preguntó confundida.

— ¿por qué? — la miraba fijamente a los ojos

— ¿he? —

— ¿por qué? —

— ¿q-qué cosa? —

— ¿por qué lo hiciste? — Luka ahora si entendió a que se refería.

— …y-yo… — desvió la mirada a un costado no siendo capaz de mirarla —… n-no sé… no sé por qué lo hice. C-cuando te vi besándote con Kaito… dejé de ser yo misma… no podía controlarme, sentía como si fuera otra persona con una personalidad diferente que solo sentía odio, y cuando me llamaste para ir a tu casa… no era yo. Es algo difícil de entender… pero es la verdad. Lamento lo que te hice, sé que no merezco tu perdón… pero quiero que se sepas que lo siento —

Miku solo guardo silencio unos segundos después de escuchar todo lo que le dijo la pelirrosa.

— Luka… quiero que me digas una cosa más y necesito que seas sincera — la mayor solo la volvió a mirar — ese beso… que me diste aquella vez bajo el árbol… ¿crees que fue algo que nunca debió pasar?, ¿qué te equivocaste?, ¿que fue… un error? —

La pelirosa quedó un poco impresionada por la pregunta. En cambio Miku la miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

— … yo… no… no me equivoqué — respondió de forma decidida — ese beso no fue ningún error porque significó todo lo que siento por ti. Lo siento si no fue la respuesta que esperabas… pero ese beso para mí no fue un error —

— …Luka… — no pudo seguir ya que el guardia había entrado.

— se terminó el tiempo — se acercó hasta Luka para volver a llevarla a su celda.

— fue un gusto volver a verte — después de decir eso el guardia se la llevó, mientras que Miku solo se quedó sentada observando en qué lugar estaba Luka.

Luego de volver a su celda, le quitaron las esposas y las cadenas. La empujaron para que entre y cerraron la puerta. Luka por suerte no se cayó.

Lily estaba en la cama de arriba mientras parecía estar dibujando.

— ¿quién era? — preguntó sin dejar de dibujar.

La pelirosa solo fue a acostarse en su cama.

—¿no me dirás? —

— … era mi razón por la que estoy aquí… — se acostó de costado mirando hacia la pared.

— ¿me contarás por qué estás aquí? — se bajó se su cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Luka.

La pelirosa dio largo suspiro y se sentó alado de Lily.

— está bien, te lo diré —

En la casa Hatsune, Miku estaba sentada en su cama recordando todo lo que Luka le dijo. Estaba sonriendo de que todo lo que pasó no fue una mentira… que todo lo sentía por ella era verdad.

— ¿cómo voy a decirles esto? — trataba de pensar en cómo decirles a sus padres que estaba enamorada de la persona que abusó de ella. Ya era demasiado con que le dieran el permiso de verla, pero decirles que retiren la denuncia sería muy difícil.

En la penitenciaria, todas las presas estaban en la parte donde están al aire libre, pero aun seguían siendo vigiladas por guardias con rifles.

— Luka, mira — señora la rubia con la cabeza.

— quién es? — preguntó al ver una chica de pelo negro atado en dos coletas, rodeada de otras presas.

— Zatsune, es como la líder de este lugar, y la que esta alado de ella, la que tiene el pelo violeta, es Yukari, sería como la mano derecha de Zatsune —

— no se ve muy amenazante —

— a la última que le dijo eso casi la mata a golpes —

— ¿se sabe por qué está aquí? —

— hay rumores de que afuera de esta prisión tiene una novia… —

— ¿novia? ¿una chica? —

— sí, pero ella antes de estar con Zatsune tenía un novio y cuando lo dejó para estar con ella… el tipo la violó. Cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó a su novia… mató al tipo… y no de una forma muy agradable — Luka ahora si le tenía algo de miedo — dicen que aun recibe visitas de su novia y que cuando esta con ella actúa de una forma totalmente diferente; es amable y cariñosa —

— ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que estar aquí? —

— creo que… para siempre, pero su caso aun esta en investigación, solo la encerraron porque fue la única sospechosa —

— cómo es que saben toda esa información de ella? —

— hay algunos guardias que son amigas de algunas reclusas… hay no, no no no no — empezó a decir muy nerviosa mirando para otro lado.

— qué pasa? — dijo mirándola confundida.

— se están acercando… no mires… actúa como si nada —

Zatsune junto Yukaria y algunas presas más se iban acercando a Luka.

— eres la nueva, ¿cierto? – Luka solo asintió con la cabeza — supongo que ya sabes quién manda en esta prisión, o ¿quieres que te enseñe como lo hice con tu amiga? —

Luka miró a Lily; estaba temblando de miedo mientras que solo miraba al piso.

— ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? — preguntó sin ningún rastro de temor.

— haber déjame recordar… oh sí, ya me acuerdo, hice algo como… esto — sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo a Lily en el estomago, provocando que ella se encogiera de dolor y callera de rodillas al suelo con las manos en la zona adolorida.

— ¡Lily! — se agachó para tratar de ayudar a su amiga — ¡maldita!, ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!? — se puso de pie para hacerle frente.

— porque quise hacerlo, ¿algún problema? — Luka mantenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza, quería golpearla, pero eran cinco contra una, así que decidió mejor calmarse.

— …no… — apartó la vista hacia el costado.

— mas te vale, porque sino… — golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano — ¿¡entendiste!? — trataba de intimidarla.

— sí —

— bien, pero aun así, te daré un adelanto — le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de la pelirosa, pero Luka se sabía defender, asique desvió el ataqué con su mano izquierda y le devolvió el golpe con la derecha como mecanismo de defensa. Zatsune quedó un poco aturdida por el golpe haciendo que retroceda unos pasos. Las reclusas que la seguían la ayudaron para que no se caiga. Se reincorporo, pero golpe que Luka le dio le hiso una herida en el labio provocando que una gota de sangre se deslizara hasta el mentón y callera al suelo. Se limpió el rastro de sangre del labio y luego miró a Luka con una cara de querer matarla. Luka se puso en posición de defensa al ver como las cinco se preparaban para atacarla, pero justo el guardia llegó.

— oigan, ustedes, sepárense y vuelvan todas a sus celdas —

— te salvó la campana, pero no creas que esto se quedara así — luego de decir eso se fue con las otras reclusas que la seguían.

Luka se agachó y ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

— no debiste hacerlo — decía caminando difícilmente por el dolor — ahora se vengará —

En la casa Hatsune (en la tarde/noche), la menor terminaba de contarles toda la historia a sus padres acerca de cómo conoció a Luka y qué tipo de relación tenía con ella. Les dijo absolutamente todo, incluyendo el beso que Luka le había dado y que fue lo que sintió al recibirlo.

Se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

— ¿estás enamorada de la mujer que abusó de ti? — preguntó su padre bastante confundido.

— s-sí —

— ¿estás loca? — esta vez fue Mika quien habló.

— n-no, claro que no —

— tal vez… solo estás confunda — su madre trataba de razonar con ella.

— ¡yo no estoy confundida! — gritó desafiante la menor — ¡yo amo a Luka! —

— Miku… si tú la amas tanto como dices… ¿por qué la denunciaste? — habló su padre

— p-porque… en esa ocasión pensé que Luka solo q-quería hacerme eso. Luego me di cuenta que ella intentaba alejarse de mí y que no quería hacerme nada malo, pero yo le compliqué las cosas, no quería que se alejara porque yo también la quería, pero no me atrevía a decírselo ya que tenía miedo de que los demás digan de nosotras, incluyendo que pensé que a ustedes no les agradaría saber que su hija es lesbiana y que estaba enamorada de alguien mayor que ella –

Su padre solo sonrió ante esa respuesta.

— hija, a nosotros no nos molesta que guste una chica, no podemos obligarte a cambiar, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió oír toda esa historia —

— oye, ¿por qué hablas por los dos? — preguntó molesta Mika.

— cariño, no puedes arruinar la felicidad de nuestra hija, además esa mujer Luka es alguien responsable; fue a la universidad, tiene su apartamento, trabaja, además es muy amable y cariñosa con nuestra hija. No se puede pedir nada más —

— pero… ash está bien, tú ganas — dijo resignada.

— entonces lo harán? — preguntó muy animada la menor.

— si es lo que quieres… sí — Miku dio un salto de alegría — pero lo haremos mañana, además tú tienes que ir a la escuela, ya has faltado mucho — la regañó su padre.

— sí, sí, no te preocupes, iré —

Miku no había ido a su escuela desde lo que sucedió, pero le dijo a Kaito que no digiera nada, que solo diga que estaba enferma y que no podía ir.

(Viernes al mediodía)

Todas las presas, incluyendo a Lily y a Luka, empezaban a salir hacia donde era la zona de aire libre.

La rubia casi no durmió es toda la noche preocupada por lo que Zatsune le pueda hacer a su amiga, pero Luka le dijo que mantuviera la calma, que no pasaría nada malo.

Cuando llegaron, misteriosamente no había ningún guardia vigilando el lugar. Ambas se dirigieron a un lugar donde no estarían en peligro, pero como no había ningún guardia para vigilar… todo era peligroso. Poco a poco las demás reclusas fueron rodeándolas como si fueran el centro de atención, y de entre todas apareció Zatsune.

— atrápenla — Yukari tomó a Luka de sorpresa por la espalda, tapándole la boca, mientras que otras dos la levantaron y la llevaron a otro lugar más lejos del alcance de la vista de los guardias que aún no aparecían — si tú dices algo te pasara lo mismo que a ella — amenazó a Lily, y la rubia solo asintió muy asustada.

Llegaron hasta una esquina, mientras que dos mujeres la tomaron de ambos brazos y una le tapaba la boca para que no pudiera pedir ayuda.

Zatsune se acercó lentamente hacia Luka que solo pensaba lo peor, que no saldría con vida después de esto. La chica de de pelo negro de acercó aun más a Luka, hasta que quedó enfrente de ella.

— ahora vas a lamentar haberme golpeado — después de decir eso, le lanzó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza directo al estomago de Luka. Ella no podía defenderse ya que las otras le detenían las manos. Zatsune le volvió a pegar una y otra vez hasta que la pelirosa no aguantó más y cayó de rodillas suelo al tiempo que la liberaron — eso solo fue el calentamiento — la empujó con el pie, en el hombro, haciendo que callera de espaldas al suelo. La pelinegra dio una señal con la cabeza haciendo que varias reclusas empiecen a darle de patadas en todos lados.

Luka solo alcanzó a cubrirse la cabeza, de entre todas las patadas que le daban pudo ver como alguien portaba una navaja.

— ¡déjenla! — apareció Lily, mientras derribaba a varias reclusas con golpes — ¡Luka levántate! — la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras que las demás reclusas las volvían a rodear.

— ¡oigan ustedes, sepárense! — se acercaron varios guardias para tratar de calmar el alboroto y todas las prisioneras se dispersaron — ¡vuelvan a sus celdas! —

Luka respiró con alivio al ver que ya había pasado el peligro.

— gracias Lily, te debó una, me salvaste la vid- — no pudo terminar la frase ya que escuchó que atrás de ella caía algo como un cuerpo sin vida. Se dio vuelta al instante y vio a Lily tirada en piso — ¿Lily, q-qué pasa? — la movía con la mano para ver si reaccionaba, pero no daba ninguna señal — ¡Lily, por favor despierta! — se estaba desesperando. Vio que aun costado tenía una marca de sangre… la habían apuñalado.

Los guardias al escuchar los gritos se acercaron hasta ella e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— tú, llévala a su celda, y tú ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería, rápido — uno de los guardias llevó a Luka a su celda, pero la pelirosa opuso resistencia ya que no quería dejar sola a su amiga.

— ¡Lily, despierta, despierta! — gritaba mientras lloraba al ver a su amiga en ese estado por su culpa. Los demás guardias se la llevaron rápidamente, mientras que a Luka la llevaron a rastras hasta su celda.

Estaba muy preocupada por Lily, esperaba impaciente para tener algún dato sobre ella.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que ya era de tarde.

Estaba acostada en su cama, con la libreta de Lily en sus manos, hasta que escuchó que abrían la puerta de la celda e inmediatamente puso la vista hacia ese lugar para saber si se trataba de Lily.

— ven — le dijo el guardia, a lo que Luka solo obedeció, llevando la libreta consigo.

Llegaron hasta un lugar que parecía ser la enfermería de la prisión. Una enfermera le indicó que podía pasar, pero que solo podía estar unos pocos minutos, luego las dejó a solas.

Cuando entró al cuarto, vio a Lily acostada en una cama, con un aparato que medía su pulso cardiaco… aun estaba viva.

— hola Luka — dijo sonriente la rubia

La pelirosa solo acercó y le dio un abraso.

— auch, no tan fuerte —

— me alegro que aun estés viva — decía llorando de felicidad.

— jeje, gracias, pero no lo estaré por mucho tiempo si me sigues abrasando con esa fuerza —

— lo siento — dijo deshaciendo el abraso — toma, te traje tu libreta —

— genial, ahora podré seguir dibujando mientras estoy aquí, así no me moriré de aburrimiento —

— Lily… quería pedirte disculpas, por mi culpa estás aquí —

— está bien, no te preocupes, además lo hice porque quise ayudar a una amiga — Luka no aguantó más y le dio otro abraso.

Ambas deshicieron el abraso al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

— Luka Megurine — la llamó el guardia, y la nombrada solo se acercó al oír su nombre.

— ¿q-qué pasa? —

— quedas libre —

— … … … ¿h-he?, ¿puede repetir eso? —

— que estás en libertad, retiraron los cargos — Luka no creía lo que escuchaba. Estaba a punto de gritar de alegría, pero se acordó de Lily — no sé si deba irme — dijo acercando a la rubia — no puedo dejarte sola —

— debes irte. Que te hayan retirado los cargos significa que Miku te perdonó —

— pero… ¿y qué hay de ti? —

— puedo cuidarme sola, tu ve y disfruta de tu vida — dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

— gracias por todo Lily — le dio un último abraso.

Luego de terminar de despedirse, Luka siguió al guardia a un lugar donde le devolvieron su ropa y otras de sus pertenencias.

Mientras la llevaban a la salida, pudo ver a una chica que pasaba alado de ella que le resultó extrañamente conocida; tenía el pelo corto de color verde.

— "se parece a la chica del dibujo" — pensó Luka al momento que girar ligeramente para verla.

Cuando salió, pudo ver a un hombre que la esperaba al cual ya había visto antes.

— ¿usted es el padre de Miku? —

— sí — respondió el hombre que estaba alado de una camioneta — sube, te llevaré — habló mientras entraba al vehículo.

Luka solo hiso lo que le dijo, pero aun desconfiaba del él. Las únicas palabras que se escucharon ahí adentro en todo el camino fueron cuando la pelirosa le dio la dirección.

— em… tendría un papel y algo con escribir que me preste? — pidió la pelirosa.

— claro… — hiso una pequeña parada para pasarle una hoja de papel con una lapicera — ¿para qué es? — dijo volvieron a retomar la ruta.

— es algo que necesito que se lo de… a Miku — empezaba a escribir en el papel.

— pero por qué no se lo entregas tú misma? —

— porque yo… me iré — de la nada el auto frenó provocando un rechinido de las ruedas al frenar.

— ¿por qué harías eso? — preguntó serio.

— ya no quiero ser una molestia para los demás, me iré para dejar a Miku tranquila y así nunca más me tenga que volver a ver —

— pero… ¿estás segura de eso? —

— sí – le extendió la mano con el papel — por favor entrégueselo —

— está bien, se lo daré — dijo agarrando el papel — pero creo que deberías hablar con ella —

— acaso no se acuerda lo que le hice? —

— preferiría no hacerlo. Miku fue la que nos pidió que te sacáramos de ese lugar —

— ¿y sabe por qué lo hiso? —

— sí, dijo que estaba enamorada de usted, ya nos contó toda la historia —

— … ¿e-enam-morad-da… d-de m-mí?... y… a usted… ¿n-no le m-molesta? —

— que mi hija sea lesbiana no significa que deba separarla de la persona que ama —

Luka no se esperaba ese tipo de información ya que Miku le había dicho que no sentía nada por ella. Miró un momento hacia la ventana, tratando de pensar que debería hacer ahora que sabía eso.

— ¿me haría un favor? —

— ¿cuál? —

— entréguele… la nota que le di — aún miraba a través de la ventana

— ¿estás segura de eso? —

— s-sí — no estaba convencida de sus palabras.

Él no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le pidió. Retomó la ruta, hasta que después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde vivía Luka.

— gracias por traerme — decía bajándose el vehículo.

Luego de subir hasta su apartamento, cerró la puerta y tomó el celular, mientras que iba directo a su habitación a empacar sus cosas.

— hola Meiko — había llamado a la castaña.

 _— hola Luka, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo —_

— yo también quisiera verte, pero creo que no nos volveremos a ver más —

 _— ¿de qué estás hablando? —_

— me iré de viaje… para siempre —

 _— pero por qué motivos? —_

— algo de lo que no quisiera hablar. Te llamé para darte un regalo —

 _— ¿qué cosa? —_

— mi apartamento, es tuyo, así no tendrías que viajar tanto para ir a la escuela, y no te preocupes que está todo pagado —

 _— Luka… no puedo aceptarlo —_

— tómalo como un obsequio, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta —

Luka le dio la dirección y además le dijo le pidiera la llaves a la recepcionista que Luka ya le diría que ahora viviría otra persona. Después de eso, llamó a alguien más.

— hola gatita, ¿sabes quién soy? —

 _— ¡Luka, hace mucho que no me llamas, eres una mala amiga! —_

— perdón, perdón, lo haré más seguido. Te llamé para pedirte un favor —

En la casa Hatsune, la menor solo esperaba impaciente tener noticias de Luka.

Cuando escuchó a su papá llegar en la camioneta fue rápidamente hacia la puerta ya que se moría del entusiasmo.

— ¿donde está Luka? —

Su padre, mientras se acercaba, puso una mano en el bolsillo para sacar lo que parecía ser un papel, y se lo entregó a la menor.

— ¿qué es esto? — lo tomó con desconfianza.

— una carta para ti… departe de ella —

Miku volvió a mirar el papel, y luego fue directo a su habitación para leerlo.

Luka salía del edificio, arrastrando su maleta con rueditas, mientras iba a tomar un taxi.

— ¿a dónde la llevó? — preguntó el conductor

— al aeropuerto —

Miku, al terminar de leer la carta, bajó a toda velocidad hasta la planta baja.

— Miku, ¿qué pasa? — Mika preguntó preocupada al ver a su hija tan desesperada acercándose a su padre.

— papá, necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto — estaba totalmente desesperada — por favor —

Su padre solo se quedó viéndola con una mirada seria, nunca la había visto a su hija así.

— sube a la camioneta — se levantó del sillón para ir a tomar las llaves del vehículo.

— gracias papá — le dio un abraso rápido y luego fue hacía donde le dijo.

Luka bajó del taxi y pagó el costo del viaje. Tomó su maleta y entró al enorme lugar que estaba infestado de gente que iba y venía de viaje. Fue a comprar un pasaje de última hora que le costó una fortuna por no haberlo comprado con anticipación.

Faltaba casi nada para que tenga que abordar el avión que la llevaría, pero igual fue a sentarse en una de las bancas que había en el lugar.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta en la que hiba Miku…

— más rápido — decía la menor apurando a su padre.

— sí aumento la velocidad la policía nos detendrá —

— no importa, solo ve más rápido —

Después de ir casi a todo lo que daba el motor del vehículo, llegaron hasta el aeropuerto donde Miku se bajó rápidamente para buscar a Luka, mientras que su padre le dijo que la esperaba en la camioneta.

 _— los pasajeros del vuelo a Corea vayan abordando —_ se escuchó en uno de los parlantes.

Luka aun estaba indecisa, pero ya había comprado el pasaje. Se levantó sin nada de ánimos de la banca y fue hacia el avión que la llevaría.

Miku buscaba por todos lados alguna señal de ella, incluso hasta debajo de las mesas de los locales de comida. Recorría cada centímetro de lugar, pero no tuvo éxito. Siguió buscando entre toda la multitud hasta que pudo divisar entre toda la gente una cabellera rosada.

— ¡Luka! — gritaba para llamar su atención, pero por todo el murmullo que había no logró que ella la escuchara. Intentaba pasar a través de la multitud, pero eran demasiadas personas.

Luka solo seguía caminando, mientras pensaba que estaba volviendo a tener alucinaciones auditivas ya que parecía haber escuchado la voz de Miku.

De la nada sintió como una pequeña persona la abrasaba por la espalda.

— Luka… no te vayas — pedía de forma suplicante.

— ¿M-Miku? — se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que era la pequeña Miku — ¿qué haces aquí? — se puso de pie al igual que la menor.

— vine por ti — dijo mientras la abrasaba nuevamente — quiero que te quedes… conmigo —

Esas palabras que Luka tanto quiso escuchar ahora no la ponían feliz. Ella solo la abrasó de la misma manera que Miku lo hacía, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

— lo siento, pero… no puedo — fue lo único que dijo.

Miku deshizo el abraso para mirarla.

— y-yo… te lastimé… tú me perdonaste, pero yo no pude… y nunca podre — acariciaba la mejilla de la menor.

— Luka… no me importa lo que pasó antes… quiero ser feliz a tu lado — una pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— esa felicidad… no la conseguirás conmigo… — apartó la vista hacia un costado — encuentra a alguien que no te lastime como yo lo hice —

— no necesito a nadie… solo a ti — con su mano daba ligeras caricias a la mejilla de Luka, haciendo que vuelva a mirarla y así empezara a acercar sus labios a los de Luka poniéndose de puntitas ya que ella era más alta.

Luka puso su mano sobre la de Miku, sujetándola, al ver que quería darle un beso, pero ella solo la evadió apartando la vista.

— …Miku… n-necesito que me prometas algo — la volvía a mirar fijamente a los ojos — q-quiero que… me olvides… —

— … ¿¡q-qué!? — gritó notoriamente asustada.

— no quiero ser ni siquiera un simple recuerdo en tu memoria, quiero que me prometas que olvidaras que existo y que nunca nos conocimos, prométemelo — pedía con sus ojos llorosos.

— yo… no puedo hacer eso, sería imposible olvidarte —

— prométeme que lo harás — ya se lo estaba suplicando.

Miku apartó la vista hacia un costando no pudiendo creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— e-está b-bien… t-te lo p-prometo — volvió a mirarla, pero no estaba muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

— te lo agradezco — la abrasó una vez más, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

 _— última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo a Corea —_

— es hora de que me vaya — tomó su maleta, mientras se iba alejando de la menor — adiós Miku —

— a-adiós Luka — se despedía con la mano hasta que Luka ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Miku ya no sabía que pensar ahora, Luka se había ido…

Trataba de no llorar, pero al final no pudo contenerse más. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con ambas manos mientras intentaba calmarse.

Caminó hacia una de las paredes que era de vidrio transparente con la que se podía ver a los aviones.

El avión que estaba a punto de despegar era en el que estaba Luka. Veía como empezaba a alejarse, hasta que estuvo en el aire.

Miku solo veía como se alejaba mientras que ella ponían una mano en el collar, que lo tenía oculto debajo de la remera rosa que traía puesta, que Luka le había dado.

— lo siento Luka… — miraba el avión que se alejaba, perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte — pero no podré cumplir esa promesa —

* * *

 **Aquí termina la Primera parte.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si tuve algunas faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas.**


End file.
